My Little Secret
by glitterfairyshells
Summary: Summary: Edward and Bella had an argument after their graduation. This led to Edward walking out of Bella's life and Bella keeping her little secret. What happens now when a tragedy makes Edward reappear into Bella's life. B/E, J/A, R/E AH AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: after a very long time away from I have decided to make my return. This little nugget wouldn't get out of my head while I was listening to the Twilight soundtrack. This is my first Twilight fanfiction but I have however written many in the Harry Potter category. Please bear in mind though that I am English and live in the UK so I have tried to keep to using American spellings and words as such but there may be some that do fall through the net. Without further ado please enjoy the fic and don't forget to leave a review for me so that I can see whether I should continue or just scrap it.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to the wonderful mind that is SM. Everything that has been made up in my head belongs to me.**

**Summary: Edward and Bella had an argument after their graduation. This led to Edward walking out of Bella's life and keeping her little secret. What happens now when a tragedy makes Edward reappear into Bella's life. B/E, J/A, R/E AH AU OOC**

* * *

My Little Secret

Chapter 1

September 22nd 2016

Hey, it's me. Does anyone actually address their diary like that nowadays. Well if anyone does then they must be a complete and utter lunatic. Meh I am a complete and utter lunatic. I mean who on earth keeps a diary at the grand old age of twenty nine? Well I guess that I never grew up so really in my mind I am a complete and utter lunatic for thinking that I am still a child.

Anyways someone had this idea that I should rant at a diary in order for me to get rid of some of that bottled up anger that I apparently have. This is today's rant...

Do you believe in true love? I sure as hell don't. I had this boyfriend that I thought was my true love and well yeah it turned out that he wasn't my true love. Everyone that I know still thinks that I'm in love with him and maybe I am, but then if I admitted it, it would prove how deranged I actually am and lets just say that I am not quite ready for that just yet. I'm only twenty nine for Christs' sakes. I'm still a baby. Everyone around me is either married or having a baby and have at least something to show as a result of their life. I have nothing... Well I do have one thing and I am so proud of that one thing. Is it possible to love something so much that you're afraid to stop loving it in case it disappears and turns out to be a figment of your imagination? Apparently it is. Anyway back to true love...

I haven't even seen or spoken to my ex since he walked out on me eleven years ago. I wouldn't even know if he took that blasted job or if he has a wife and kids now. Well I hope he's had a nice life. I wonder if he still remembers me? If he remembers all the good times we had at school with our friends and just being who we wanted to be? He probably doesn't. He probably erased all of those memories the night he left. Is he still in this country even? Probably not. He probably got a promotion at work and hot footed it out of the country to get rid of the memories that he had in his head. Ah well we don't need him and I sure as hell don't need him...

Oh dear god I do need him! I've missed him. I've missed his touch. His smell. His looks. His personality. Him as a whole. I don't want him to have a wife and kids. I hope he's had a horrible life just like I have without him. I hope he still remembers me. Hope he remembers all the good times we had at school with our friends. I hope he hasn't erased all those memories. I hope he's still in this country thinking about me like I'm thinking about him. I need him so much. That leads me to my conclusion. I am hopelessly head over heels in love with him. With my ex boyfriend. I am deranged I tell you. I love him. TRUE LOVE SUCKS!

Everyone has someone...

Jasper proposed to Alice at the end of our graduation from high school. He now owns a fashion boutique in which Alice manages. Well he bought it for her as a wedding present. They're very happily married and have two kids. Abigail (or Abi as she's known) is eight and Cara is five.

Rosalie is still with Emmett. Rose is pregnant and is due in three months. She helps Alice out in the store and Emmett is a police officer. They're very happy together.

Then there's me. Not happily married or happily in a relationship. Haven't had one of those in a long time. Probably wouldn't know what to do in a relationship. In bed even... I work as a teacher in a middle school, I currently teach the seventh grade. Although I do have my one thing that I'm proud of. That one thing is my daughter. Carlie makes me so proud in what she does. She's ten and takes every day as it comes. She won't allow anyone to walk over her. She also watches out for younger children. She's a complete individual. Don't get me wrong I'm not one of those pushy mothers but everything she does makes me proud and she makes me feel so lucky to have her.

Until next time.

The complete and utter lunatic is signing out.

* * *

**Please remember to leave a review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to the wonderful mind that is SM. Everything that has been made up in my head belongs to me.**

* * *

"Mom?"

Bella looked up from the notebook she was writing in and looked at her daughter. Bella hadn't changed much in the last ten years. She was still five foot four inches tall, still hated her full name, had the same wide spaced, chocolate brown eyes and had the same long, straight, dark brown hair. Carlie looked remarkably like her mother. She seemed to have inherited her looks rather than her father's which Bella thanked the lord for every day.

"Yes Car?" Bella replied.

"Hadn't we best be going to the store soon? Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are expecting us," Carlie replied.

Bella looked at her daughter with a confused expression on her face.

"Remember we're going to their house for dinner? Everyone's going to be there. Alice, Jasper, Abi and Cara"

"Of course I remember. It's just been…"

"A hard day at work. I know. It's always a hard day at work Mom. When I walked in it didn't look as though it was a hard day at work. It looked as though you were daydreaming about something or someone. Maybe my father?" Carlie asked hopefully.

Bella stood up and as soon as Carlie mentioned her father her expression changed.

"I've told you before. Your father didn't care about us. Never has done and never will do. _I'm _better off without him. _You're _better off without him. _We're _better off without him. Now come on Carlie. We'll be late."

Bella then walked out of the study calmly and left Carlie standing in the middle of the duck egg blue room with a sad look on her face.

"You always say that about him. I don't even know what he looks like or what his name is. I only know that I got my eyes from him," Carlie said to herself glumly before she walked out of the room and joined her mother who was waiting for her beside the front door. Bella smiled at Carlie and grabbed her car keys from the hook that was by the front door.

The short car journey to the store was quiet. Niether mother nor daughter were talking to each other which was the usual protocol whenever Carlie bought her father up. Once Bella had parked the car, she stood next to Carlie and looked down the street towards the store.

"Mom come on. We'll be late," Carlie told Bella impatiently.

"Okay Car," Bella replied.

As they walked down the street towards the store a lot of men turned to look at Bella. Her eyes lit up whenever she got attention in the street. After all she was in need of attention.

"No mom," Carlie said quietly.

"Why? Come on a woman has needs Carlie."

"No."

Bella sighed as she looked up at the sign on the store and read it out loud.

"Midsummer Night Dream. I must admit I wasn't fond of that name when she first said it but it's grown on me. Alice has done very well for herself."

"Yes mother. Come on!"

Carlie pushed the door open and both mother and daughter entered the shop. Rosalie was standing behind the counter and saw them both.

"Hi! We're just waiting on Alice and Jasper now. I expect one of the kids has done something to someone and they're sorting it out."

Bella laughed and hugged her friend then Emmett who was standing behind Rosalie.

"Carlie! Come here you monster!" Emmett said loudly.

"So what's up?" said Rosalie when Carlie was out of earshot.

Bella shook her head and looked at Carlie who was looking at both women expectantly.

"Car why don't you go and pick a book out. Go on my treat," Emmett said to Carlie when he saw Bella motion to her.

Once Carlie had disappeared down one of the aisles, Rosalie looked at Bella again.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Carlie asked about him again. I don't know what to do anymore because I feel like she's going to keep asking about him," Bella replied.

"Well it was his own fault that he picked the job over you. It's not your fault for not telling her. Yes Carlie needs to know but if you want to keep it from her then that's your choice," Rosalie replied.

"I want to tell her believe me but what if she decides that she's had enough of me and tries to find him. For all we know he might have a family now. Carlie could have brothers and sisters. What if she finds that she does and she leaves me. I wouldn't be able to live if she left me."

"He doesn't have a family. I'm sure he's mourning his loss and has not had a girlfriend in years. He definitely doesn't have kids. He said to me that he would only ever have children with you when we were at school and it would be one hell of a shock to him to find out he had a daughter if Carlie went looking for him," Emmett said to his friend.

"He could have changed his mind."

"He probably hasn't," Emmett said.

Bella looked at him then smiled weakly at him.

"So what do you reckon Abi's done now?" Rosalie asked the two adults.

Bella laughed at the thought and told Rosalie what she thought Abi had done recently. After waiting for a few minutes the bell above the door tinkled and in stepped Jasper followed by his family.

"What did she do?" Bella asked.

"She has a name and it's Abi," a small child with dark hair replied.

"What did you do Abi?"

"I tried feeding a worm to Cara. She almost took it when I told her it was strawberry flavored but then it moved, should have killed it first."

"Abigail Hale!" Bella exclaimed.

"Whatever. Where's Carlie?"

"Don't whatever me. She's over there," Bella told her exasperately.

Alice looked at Bella and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry about her. I really don't know what's gotten into her. I wish that we could have sweet Abi Hale back rather than that monstrosity! It seems to have been ever since Cara was born but that's five years ago now."

"She's a child Alice. I went through it with Carlie."

Meanwhile Abi was talking to Carlie about Bella's latest boyfriend.

"Ugh I really don't like him. He's worse than Chuck and he was slimy."

"Well we'll soon fix that," Abi replied as she pulled a small notebook out of her jeans pocket.

"Why did you bring that?" Carlie exclaimed.

"Shh. Chuck lasted three days and we got rid of him by pelting him with water balloons. The last one Clive lasted three weeks and he was easily gotten rid of by pretending to eat Cara. Now this one Jacob is it?"

"Yes Jacob. He's been around for well over two months now. Well two months, three weeks, four days, ten hours, thirty minutes and forty five no forty eight seconds. I need rid of him soon."

"Shh listen."

They had overheard Bella being asked about her latest boyfriend.

"How's things with Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"Not so good. We broke up last night," Bella replied.

Abi quickly wrote something in the notebook then grinned at Carlie and stuck her thumbs up.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**A/N: Thanks for adding my story to your favourites lists. My email inbox was inundated with them. I didn't get any reviews though. It would be good to get some just so I could get your thoughts on this. I wasn't originally going to have Edward appear so early on but he appeared on my bed and just begged me to put him in so this is what I came up with. Enjoy and dodn't forget to leave me some reviews.**

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. I have asked for them for my birthday in 3 weeks though.

* * *

Chapter Three

The bright lights of the hospital made his hair shine as though it was a precious jewel. He was currently with a patient and every time the patient laughed his emerald green eyes would shine and twinkle. Everyone thought that he was the best doctor they had ever come across and he was quite happy to go along with the act while he worked but when he got home it was a completely different matter.

"There's nothing to worry about Miss Blake. It's just a minor sprain, nothing is broken. I'll ask a nurse to come and strap it up then you're free to go home. As long as you don't use your wrist it'll be fine in a couple of days," he said in a suave voice.

The patient nodded and watched his bottom as he walked out of the tiny cubicle she was currently occupying in the emergency room. As he left his patient, a fellow doctor caught his eye and laughed.

"Is that another one swooning over you?" the other doctor asked.

He nodded and rolled his eyes before saying, "Well it's over for another day. She was my last one. Do you think tomorrow I could get some male patients? I wouldn't have to deal with them _swooning _over me then."

The other doctor laughed along with him then said "You need to go on some dates man. This brooding thing isn't healthy. What do you do when you get home? I'll tell you what you do, absolutely nothing. You sit on that laptop of yours looking for some girl that couldn't care less about you."

"Bella isn't like that. I walked out on her. It's my own fault. If I could just fid her then I can apologize for my actions and hopefully make things right."

"Edward it isn't healthy. What are you hoping for by doing this? To get back together? For her to fall into your arms and say that she still loves you? This is the real world, not some mushy Disney movie. It doesn't work like that. For all you know she could be married. She could have kids. Would you seriously want to try and break up a family?"

"No. I just want to make things right. I want her to understand that it wasn't her fault I left."

"Well just think about it. Look up some dating sites or something. You have got to move on with your life."

Edward nodded at his colleague then walked towards a nurse with curly, blonde hair.

"Nurse Taylor could you strap Miss Blake's wrist in cubicle three?"

The nurse looked at Edward and sighed dreamily. Edward chuckled to himself as he walked towards the locker room. A few moments later he was dressed in normal clothes and heading towards the hospital's exit. As he walked through everyone said goodbye to him to which he returned. He just couldn't wait to get home and get on the internet. As sad as it was, that was all his life consisted of. For two years straight he had been doing this routine. It was always the same, work, search, sleep. Half the time he didn't even get time to eat because he was so engrossed with his search.

Edward sighed as he entered his apartment, he flicked on the lights and looked around at the minimalist room. It was pretty bare. Of course he had photos up but if you looked at them so closely you would realize that they all had the same person in them.

He walked into his kitchen and poured himself a drink of orange juice then went into his living room and sat down at the desk where his laptop was sat. He started the computer up and went straight onto the internet. First of all he checked his email, most of them were junk emails but he did have the occasional one from his sister Alice. He opened the most recent one from Alice and read it.

_Edward,_

_Just checking in with you. We haven't heard from you in a while. Hope the hospital is okay. We were just wondering whether you wanted dinner with us. Email back and tell me and we'll sort something out. The girls miss you._

_Alice_

Edward sighed and clicked on reply then quickly tapped his reply out.

_Alice,_

_I'm fine. I know the girls miss me but everything is just so busy at the moment so dinner isn't a good idea. I'll let you know when I'm free next and we'll sort something out._

_Edward_

This was his usual reply. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his sister it was just that he wouldn't be very good company. He just so preoccupied with his search he knew that he would spend the whole time wondering if he could have found her at that moment should he have been sat at his computer.

He closed the email programme knowing that that reply would keep Alice off his back for a while and opened up his search engine. He slowly typed her name into it and clicked search. For the next two hours he clicked on every result going and only closed the computer down when he realised that tonight was not the night that he would find her. Edward then got up and walked over to his couch. He flopped himself down on it and picked up the photo that was on the coffee table. He ran his fingers over it and remembered the night it was taken, his prom night and the night they first showed each other how much they were in love.

"Where are you Bella?" he asked himself before laying back on the couch with the photo in his arms and falling asleep.

* * *

**Don't forget the reviews...**


	4. Chapter 4

********

A/N: Thanks again. My inbox was inundated with Story alerts and Author Alerts. I did recieve 5 reviews and they definitely put a smile on my face. Thank you to those who reviewed. I apologise for the 2 week wait for this chapter but as I'm sure you'll see this was very hard to write and I wanted to write it so that it was just right. It has got a touchy subject in it as well. I suggest you don't read if you don't like the idea of a robbery taking place. You might also need tissues. I'm also unemployed currently and as something on the side I cross stitch and sell them and I had one that I had only half completed and it needed to be finished by today so I was on Bedroom Arrest for 6 days!

I'm not too sure when the next update will be as it's my 24th birthday next Tuesday (the 10th) so I obviously have birthday celebrations etc. I'm hoping I get the Eclipse bed cover set (so I don't have to keep washing my New Moon one in one day), the Eclipse and New Moon soundtracks, Remember Me on DVD and other Twilight Saga goodies as well as Euros for my upcoming trip to Spain. Oh I have also asked for Robert Pattinson in a box but I doubt I'll get that. I'll settle for the cards instead! Oh and reviews. Reviews would be nice too.

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine. I keep wishing but it never happens

* * *

Chapter Four

A few days after the family dinner, Rosalie Cullen was working in Alice's store alone. The business was slow today and not many customers had been into the store. Alice had offered to work with her but Rosalie had insisted that she spend the day with her children.

Rosalie was sat behind the counter on the chair that Emmett had insisted on her having so that she didn't have to spend long hours on her feet. She was flicking through a celebrity magazine while absentmindedly stroking and caressing her 8 month pregnant baby bump. She always made sure that she had magazines with her as business had been very slow lately. Rosalie sighed as she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

She heard the bell above the door tinkle and started to say her welcome speech as she tucked away her magazine.

"Welcome to Midsummer Night Dream, how can I he-" she said as she looked up to the customer that had just entered.

Instead of being faced with the normal teenage girl looking for some original designs she was met with a tall, burly man with a balaclava over his head. Rosalie felt all of the blood draining out of her face as she came face to face with the intruder.

He held a gun towards her and said in a gruff voice, "Hand me the money!"

Rosalie shook her head as she reached for the small, red button that was concealed under the counter. It had a direct link to the local police department and she knew that if she managed to press it the police would be here shortly.

"Don't even think about pushing that button pretty lady. Let me see your hands!"

Rosalie held her hands up so that the intruder could see them. All the while she never left her chair as she knew that her legs would probably give way if she stood up. She knew that deep down in the back of her mind if she stood up it would alert the intruder to her extra baggage. Would he still shoot if he knew she was pregnant? Would he just brush past her and push her into the wall? She decided that she would stay sitting down and not alert him to her pregnancy as all she wanted to do was keep her baby safe.

"Open the cash register and give me the money gorgeous!"

"No," Rosalie replied defiantly.

"What?"

Rosalie could see that the intruder was getting wound up. She quickly wondered whether she should give him what he wanted so that he would leave her alone but then quickly realised that if she gave him the money then it could appear that the store was an easy target.

"I said no. I'm not giving you any money. Just get out."

The intruder swiftly moved towards the counter and put his hands on the edge of it, he got right into her face and whispered dangerously, "Give me the money and you won't get hurt. I've got a gun as I'm sure you know and believe me I am not afraid to use it! Now open the damn register!"

Rosalie felt any blood that had returned drain out of her face and moved her hands instinctively to her stomach. This action didn't go unnoticed by the intruder and he laughed.

"Aw pretty girl is pregnant! If you value the child's life that you're carrying then you'll open the register!"

Rosalie nodded and went to open the register but made sure that she pushed the button with her knee. As alarms started to go off Rosalie suddenly knew that she had made a mistake. She quickly stood up with her hands in the air.

"Please no… My baby. I didn't mean to I promise. It just happened as I went to open the register. I'm sorry. Look it's open, take the money you need and go. Please… I'll explain that it was a mistake. I moved and I pushed it. Please… Think of my baby," Rosalie pleaded.

The intruder looked at her with a murderous look in his eyes. His eyes flickered towards Rosalie's bump and he shook his head.

"How do I know you'll say that? How do I know that you won't give the cops my description? See before I was going to take the money and leave you alone pretty lady but now I'm not so sure," he said to her as he stuffed money into his pockets.

The intruder then turned to leave but tightened his grip on the gun and Rosalie rushed to the side of the counter.

"Please. I'm begging you. Don't you have a family? A wife? Kids? Think of what shooting me would do to them! Please. I have a husband. We're so excited about this baby. Please just go and leave me alone. You don't need to shoot me you know."

He shook his head and turned back round, slowly he raised the gun and aimed for Rosalie's chest.

"I'm sorry pretty lady but you know too much."

Then he pulled the trigger. As the bullet came rushing towards Rosalie all she could think about was the fact that she had never thought about how she would die. She hoped that it would be quick and wouldn't be too painful. She hoped that they managed to save the baby. That was all she cared about. She didn't care about her own life of course.

The bullet made contact with her skin and bit through her body. As she collapsed to the floor all she was thinking about was how painful it was. It felt as though a thousand knives were puncturing her body. The intruder looked at her on the floor and whispered to her as he walked out.

"I'm sorry pretty lady."

Rosalie stretched her arm towards the door of the store and gasped, "Please… Help…" before the darkness set in and she lost consciousness.

At this point a passer by saw Rosalie laying on the floor and ran into the store whilst pulling out their cell phone. They knelt down beside Rosalie and felt for a pulse whilst dialling nine one one. They waited for the call to connect and realized that Rosalie had no pulse.

The call connected and the person started speaking, "Ambulance please. I'm here with a lady in her late twenties I suppose. She's been shot and she looks pregnant. I'm at Midsummer Night Dream."

The caller listened to what was being said on the end of the line then spoke again.

"I don't know what happened. It looks like a robbery. The register is open and the money gone. No she's not conscious. No pulse. Not breathing. Please hurry, it looks bad!"

The caller was told start emergency resuscitation and that help was on its way. The caller set the phone on the floor and pushed loudspeaker then bent over Rosalie's body, tilted her head back, pinched her nose and breathed five rescue breaths into her body.

"Okay caller now can you place both your hands onto the lady's chest. In the centre of her chest. One on top of the other and push down approximately one and half to two inches. Count them as you do the compressions, you need to make thirty compressions."

The caller obeyed then asked, "What now?"

"Open the airway again just like you did before and breathe another rescue breath into her. Now watch the chest fall then repeat the rescue breath. Once that's done repeat the compressions on her chest. Once you've counted to thirty then you need another two rescue breaths. Continue it until the ambulance arrives. They'll then take over."

The caller obeyed and listened to the calming and encouraging words that the person helping them was saying. In the distance they could hear the unmistakeable sound of the ambulance arriving. The paramedics arrived and took over from the caller.

"You did very well in helping her," one of the paramedics told the person.

The person simply nodded and watched as the paramedics carried on with the CPR and got Rosalie ready to move her to the ambulance. They rushed her to the hospital where the emergency room staff continued their battle to save her and the baby.

Meanwhile at Alice's home, Alice was in the kitchen making lunch for her children.

"Moooommy. Abi took my Barbie doll," Cara whined.

"Abi! Give your sister her doll back!" Alice yelled from her place in the kitchen.

Alice heard the unmistakable sound of her elder daughter thundering down the stairs and turned around just in time to see her dangling the doll just out of Cara's reach.

"Abigail Hale! Give Cara her doll back!" she scolded.

Abi rolled her eyes and dropped the offending doll onto the floor.

"Mom I don't know why she's whining. It was my doll before she came along and stole it!" Abi said nastily to her mother.

"That's enough. Consider this your warning. Anymore cheek and you will go to time out. I mean it Abi."

The telephone then started ringing just as Abi started to say something.

"Shush. I need to answer this," Alice said to her daughter as she picked the cordless telephone up.

"Hello? No Jasper isn't here right now, could I take a message… Yes this she… Dear Lord… Is she okay? No, no that's fine… I'll call him and we'll be right there… No that's fine I'll call her husband… Thank you for calling… Yes, bye…"

Alice put the phone back onto the receiver and gasped. She quickly picked it back up and started to dial a number. She looked at her daughters and tried to put a smile on her face.

"Girls, how would you like to go visit Nana Esme?" she asked.

Both girls cheered and grinned at their mother.

"Go pack some toys and I'll just give her a call."

Alice waited until both girls has disappeared then finished dialling the number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Mom. Listen I haven't got time for niceties. I was just wondering if you could take Abi and Cara for a few hours? Well, I just got a call from the hospital, Rosalie's been shot. Both me and Jazz need to get there and Bella is working. No I haven't told Emmett. Just let us go first then I'll call him. Okay thanks Mom! Love you too!"

Alice ended the call then called her husband. She quickly told him what had happened and arranged to meet him in the parking lot of the hospital. The car journey to Alice's parents house was quiet. Whenever either girl asked what was the matter she quickly shushed them. In what seemed no time at all, Alice had arrived at the hospital. Her and Jasper ran into the reception area of the emergency room and up to the desk.

"Hi, Rosalie Cullen," Alice said breathlessly.

The receptionist called a doctor over to the desk and Alice looked up to come face to face with her father.

"Dad! What's happening?" She asked.

Carlisle shook his head and looked at his daughter and son in law with a sombre look and tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, they did all they could. Rosalie didn't make it," he told them.

* * *

**Please please Please review... Pretty please with Robert Pattinson on top!**


	5. Chapter 5

********

A/N: My inbox was again inundated with alerts etc. So thanks for the reviews and alerts etc. I also recieved more reviews which made me very happy as I needed it especially over this past week as I fell out with my best friend. Usually when we have an argument we're talking again within 24 hours but this one was huge. It lasted for 4 days and I felt lost without her. We finally started talking again yesterday because it was my birthday. I had a good day yesterday. Didn't get the Eclipse duvet set (Mother - yes mother as I am not impressed with her seeing as I specifically asked for it. anyways mother says I already have the New Moon one so why do I need the Eclipse one). I got Euros (but apparently it's not all of them), some new crop jeans, the New Moon and Eclipse official illustrated movie companion guides and lunch lol. My CD's haven't turned up, my friend has got me the Twilight guide and someone I babysit for has drawn me each of the book covers onto canvasses and got me Remember Me but I have to wait till saturday for that.

Anyway I thought I would update today (I have spent all day writing this chapter) seeing as I am going to Spain in 17 days for 10 days and won't have any internet so there will definitely be no updates from the 28th August till the 7th September.

Disclaimer: Nope didn't get it for my birthday so it doesn't belong to me still.

* * *

Chapter 5

Alice stumbled backwards and Jasper caught her. Her eyes were welling up but she just couldn't believe that what she was being told was true. She shook her head repeatedly and wished that she would wake up from whatever nightmare she was in or that Rosalie would jump out from behind a door and shout, "Gotcha!"

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true," she whispered.

Carlisle put his hand on Alice's shoulder and looked into her eyes before saying, "Alice she's gone. What I'm telling you is true. This is happening. We did everything we could…"

"NO! It's not true! Rose isn't dead! She just isn't! She's having a baby for crying out loud!" Alice shouted at her father.

"Perhaps you had best come with me," Carlisle prompted as he started to guide Alice away from the busy waiting area as people were now starting to watch the commotion.

As they walked in the direction of Carlisle's office Alice kept repeating, "It's not true, it's not true," as though it was her mantra. As though it could suddenly make everything okay. Once they reached Carlisle's office, Carlisle motioned for Jasper to guide Alice to his swivel chair. He then knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her thighs.

"Alice you need to listen to me. We did everything we could but it wasn't enough. The bullet, it punctured her heart, she had a collapsed lung. She lost too much blood. I'm sorry Alice but everything I am telling you is true. I watched as they battled to save her but it didn't work. In the end they had to call it," Carlisle told her.

Alice slowly nodded her head then dissolved into floods of tears. Carlisle stood up and beckoned Jasper over to him.

"Jazz take care of her. I'm just going to run and get her some coffee."

Jasper nodded then enveloped Alice's small frame into his embrace and slowly rocked her back and forth as though she was a baby while whispering into her ear. After a short while, Carlisle returned to his office holding a small cup of coffee which he had just got out of a vending machine. When she heard the door click shut, Alice looked up at her father and gasped.

"We have to tell Em. Dad have you told him?"

Carlisle shook his head then said, "Alice I was hoping you would tell him. I can't get away from here and he needs to know now. I tried calling when Rose was bought in but he didn't answer his cell."

Alice nodded her head and swiftly got up from the chair. She hugged her father then furiously wiped the tears from her face.

"Jazz can you go get the girls from mom? I'll go tell Emmett then we'll tell the girls. Then someone will have to tell Bella and Edward. Oh gosh the funeral, Bella and Edward. He doesn't know about Carlie."

"We'll cross that bride when we get to it babe," Jasper told his wife as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Alice nodded her head and held her husband's hand as they went to exit the small room they were in. As she reached the door, Alice turned to face her father.

"The baby? What happened with the baby?" she asked quietly.

"He's fine. In the end they made the decision to save him first. It's what Rose would have wanted. Considering he is premature he is healthy and a good weight," Carlisle replied.

Alice smiled then exited the office with her husband. As they walked back towards the exit of the hospital, Alice smiled at her husband though she still had tears in her eyes and thought about how she would tell Emmett. She also thought about the funeral and the Bella and Edward situation. She had known that Carlie was his since the first time she saw Carlie's eyes. Yes she look like Bella but there was no mistaking those eyes. They were Edward's eyes.

Alice stood in front of her car as she bade her husband farewell. She knew that telling Emmett would be very hard. Probably the hardest thing that she would have to do. As she drove to the house that Emmett shared with his wife her thoughts turned to her daughters and their cousin that they didn't know was related to them. How on earth could you explain the death of a family member to a an 8 year old and a 5 year old. How on earth would they explain to a 10 year old that her aunt who she didn't know was her aunt had died. That was when she decided that by keeping her fathers' identity from Carlie, Bella had just opened the can of worms that she had thought would never surface again.

"Carlie needs to know who he is. She needs to know that we're biologically related to her rather than being family friends," Alice whispered to herself.

Alice pulled up in front of Emmett's house and put her car into park. She wiped the last of her tears away and got out. She walked to the front door and knocked on it, in time she heard the footsteps of her brother and whispered to herself.

"Here goes nothing."

Emmett opened the door and came face to face with his sister, he smiled at her then noticed her dismal face and spoke.

"Alice, what's the matter? Is everything okay? I know that dad tried calling but I was busy getting Rosie's surprise ready. I was just about to call him back."

"Em, can I come in?"

Emmett nodded his head and let Alice over the threshold. He followed her into their small living room come dining room and looked at her expectantly.

"Perhaps you should sit down Em," Alice said quietly.

Emmett sat down on the nearest armchair and looked at his sister.

"What's the matter? Is Bella okay? Carlie? Oh dear he's found out hasn't he?"

"Em, calm down. Bella's fine, Carlie's fine and no he hasn't found out. Somehow I think that's the least of our worries at this precise time."

"What is it then?"

"I've just come from the hospital. Listen there was an accident at the store."

"It's Rosie isn't it?" Emmett asked.

Alice nodded her head slowly then said, "She was working on her own. She insisted that she didn't need anyone there with her. I offered to stay but she insisted I go and spend time with Abi and Cara. While she was there, there was a burglary and she refused to open the register. The robber, he shot her."

Emmett smiled weakly at his sister then said, "So let's go and see her. She's fine. She'll be sat up in that hospital bed demanding things. I'll tell her about her surprise. She'll love it just as much."

Alice stood up from her seat and sat on the arm of the armchair. She hugged her brother and let her tears flow.

"You can't see her Em. Dad told me that they tried all they could but she's gone. They couldn't save her. The baby is okay though. He's a healthy weight and breathing on his own."

"No. No. This can't be happening. She's not gone. She isn't. She can't be! Rosalie is my soul mate. We were supposed to be celebrating. We were having a baby! I don't care about the baby! I just want my Rosie back!"

Emmett place his head into his hands and started sobbing. Alice cried with him. They sat there for what must have been hours. They cried for Rosalie and for the baby. Finally Emmett fell asleep in the armchair, Alice looked at her brother and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll stop by tomorrow. Try and get some sleep."

She covered him up with a blanket that was sat on the sofa and as she left the house she turned the lights off. As she drove home she knew that she needed to tell her daughters and decided they seeing as Jasper was currently with them at home there was no time like the present.

As soon as she walked through the front door she was attacked by her children.

"Mom! Nana Esme let us watch whatever we wanted on the Disney Channel! She gave us ice cream!" Abi shouted excitedly.

"Wow you two were certainly spoilt by Nana Esme huh? What did you watch?" Alice replied as happily as she could.

"Muscal and Hamma!" Cara replied just as excited as Abi.

"No silly it's High School Musical and Hannah Montana!" Abi corrected.

"Hey that's enough Abi. Wow that's great. Daddy and I need to talk to both of you for a second okay?"

Both girls nodded and Jasper looked at his wife.

"We do?" he squeaked.

"Yes Jazz. We need to tell them now!"

Alice and Jasper walked into their living room and sat down in front of their children. Jasper looked at Alice and nodded for her to start.

"Girls, what I have to tell you is very upsetting but you need to know. Do you know what happens when people die?"

"They go to heaven and become an angel and sometimes you can see a new star in the sky. That's what Nana Esme told us," Abi said.

"Yes that's right they become an angel. Well the angels that decide who becomes an angel decided that it was time for Aunt Rosie to join them. They asked her to be an angel and after a lot of thinking Aunt Rosie said yes. What I'm trying to say is that… That…"

Alice shook her head and started to cry again. Jasper moved over to Abi and Cara and sat between them. He took each other hands into his own and looked at them.

"What mom is trying to say is that Aunt Rosie died today but I bet if you came to window right now there would be a new star in the sky and that would be Aunt Rosie waving to you with every twinkle," he finished.

He then led the girls to the bay window and pointed to a bright and new star.

"See there she is. She'll always be there and she won't ever forget you. She loved you very very much!"

Abi looked at the star then at Jasper and sniffed.

"You mean she's gone? For good? I won't ever see her again?"

Jasper shook his head and watched as Abi wrenched her hand away from his, banged on the window and yelled, "I HATE YOU AUNT ROSIE! YOU LEFT US! AND I HATE YOU EVEN MORE ANGELS FOR TAKING HER!"

She then stomped out of the living room and up the stairs. Alice made to follow her but Jasper shook his head.

Cara looked at the star and waved at it before saying, "Hi Aunt Rosie!"

Jasper and Alice cracked a smile at each other and watched their youngest wave manically at the star.

"You know this is my fault Alice. If I had insisted that someone be there with her then it may not have happened," Jasper said quietly.

"No Jasper it isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. It's something that has happened and we can't do anything about it."

"You know maybe I should go and see Bella. You had to deal with Emmett so I want to tell Bella."

Alice nodded her head then watched as her husband walked out of their house. She knew that he would walk to Bella's house as it was close by.

Jasper knocked on the door and waited patiently for Bella to answer. When she did Jasper smiled meekly at her.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Bella let Jasper into the house and followed him into the living room.

"I think that you had better sit down," Jasper told them in a solemn voice.

Bella sat down on the sofa and looked expectantly at Jasper.

"Well, what's wrong? Oh dear god it's not Alice or one of the kids is it?" Bella asked.

"No, no it's worse than that. It's Rosalie," Jasper replied.

"What's wrong with her? Is the baby okay? I told her that she shouldn't work in her condition but she never listened to me. When I get my hands on her she'll wish she were dead."

Jasper sat down next to Bella and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Bells, Rosalie's dead."

Bella looked at Jasper and shook her head frantically.

"No it's not true. She can't be dead. She was fine when I spoke to her this morning. Jazz it can't be true."

"It's true. I'm sorry."

Bella started to cry and looked at Jasper with her brown eyes.

"How? When? Why?" she asked.

"The shop was robbed. The robber shot her when she refused to give him anything. I don't know why."

Bella looked down at the floor and cried hysterically. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Bella pulled away from the hug and started talking.

"My friend is dead. Why would a person kill an innocent person? Why kill Rose? She did nothing wrong. She was pregnant. She had everything to live for. She was so excited about being a mom."

Bella got up from her place on the sofa and started to pace the room while saying these words over and over again. Something seemed to dawn on her and she looked straight at Jasper.

"DID THEY NOT KNOW THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT?" She shouted.

Jasper got up and crossed the room and pulled Bella into another hug.

"Shh, I don't think they did. She was sat behind the counter apparently so the bump was hidden."

"She's dead. I can't believe she's dead. My friend is dead. What am I going to do? I'll be lost without her!"

"Shhh."

At this point Carlie came in from the back yard and looked at her mother.

"Uncle Jazz, what's wrong? Why is my mom crying?"

Jasper looked at his niece and didn't know what to say or do.

* * *

**Review please. Pretty please with Robert Pattinson on top!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First things first, thank you to the following that have reviewed: **_**megan84, rpattzgranny, blazen cajun, bellaangel383, bookworm5509, jayd-n33, JacobGirl2010. **_**Also thank you for the 7 new story alerts and 10 new favourite story adds.**

**Secondly a few review replies: blazen cajun: I try to put as much as I possibly can into each chapter and to make them as long as possible. At the moment typing is quite hard as I actually have false nails on and I make loads of mistakes with them so I do tire with typing quite quickly. I think there are some longer chapters coming up but with that said I have seen fan fictions that have shorter chapters than my chapters. I also have what is going to happen in each chapter written down so once I reach those requirements I usually end the chapter. I will keep your request in mind though.**

**bookworm5509: We'll have to wait and see. I know all the ins and outs but that could be subject to changes as I see fit. I hope that Emmett is going to keep the baby but that all depends on how my brain plays things out.**

**Thirdly, my birthday celebrations are now over. The climax being my night out dressed as Disney Characters on Saturday night. That ended with me going home early because I may have drank a bit too much and having a blood blister on my toe. I was however a spoilt girl on Saturday when I got my birthday presents from the person I baby-sit for. Our conversation looked a bit like this:**

_**Me: Sarah I can't take all this. It's too much. You already pay me to look after your son.**_

_**Sarah: Yes you can Bella. We love you. Now open them!**_

_**Me: *sigh* okay. *starts opening card and sparkles fall out* OHMYGOSH AN EDWARD CULLEN CARD!**_

_**Sarah: Yes with sparklies because and I quote "I only like men who sparkle"**_

_**Me: *rips presents open* OHMYGOSH REMEMBER ME! AND ROBSESSED! ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU! *rips other present open* *is speechless when I see the 4 Twilight Saga book covers painted onto canvases and a special Edward painted onto a canvas* Wow thanks!**_

_**Sarah: Now this one! **_

_**Me: *rips last present open* hahahahahahahahaha a pink sparkly bucket with pictures of Edward on it! Can we put drink in it?**_

**It was a very good night. I watched Remember Me on Sunday and cried like a baby at the end. It was a good film though. Oh and by the way my name isn't actually Bella. My friends call me Bella or Bells because I constantly say that my Edward got lost on his way to me and because I have a slight obsession with Edward Cullen. Anyways next weeks update will probably be the last until after my holiday. I go away on the 28****th**** August and return on the 7****th**** September.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Jasper and Bella looked up at Carlie who was stood by the doorframe of the living room with her arms folded. Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and motioned for Carlie to come and sit with her. Carlie obliged and sat tentatively on her mother's lap.

"Why are you crying?" Carlie asked.

"Carlie, Uncle Jazz just told me some bad news. That's why I'm crying."

Carlie nodded and hugged Bella then said, "What's the bad news?"

Bella looked at Jasper who in turn looked at her. They both nodded at each other. Bella unwrapped Carlie's arms from around her neck and looked at her daughter.

"Um, well Uncle Jazz just told me that Aunt Rose has died," Bella told Carlie slowly.

Carlie's lip started to shake and she let out a sob.

"Why?"

"Well she was killed. Someone tried to take money from the store and she wouldn't let them. I'm sorry Carlie."

Carlie nodded slowly and got up off Bella's lap. She walked slowly to the stairs and ran up them. Her feet carried her into her bedroom and she shut the door and threw herself down on her bed. Bella had heard the door close downstairs and looked at Jasper.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

Bella nodded then said, "It's her way of dealing with things. She'll come down when she's ready. Um Jazz, how's the baby?"

"He's fine. Carlisle says that he's a good weight and has good lung function."

"How's Em? How did he take the news?"

"Not so well. Alice told me that he said he didn't care about the baby. I don't know what we're going to do if he doesn't want anything to do with his son."

Bella thought for a few seconds then smiled.

"If he doesn't want anything to do with him then I'll take him. Carlie goes on about having a brother or sister because all her friends have them."

Jasper shook his head, "No Bells. We can't expect you to do that. You're not even family and you have your hands full with Carlie. I expect Esme and Carlisle will take him in."

"Jasper Whitlock, you stop that right now. I'll take him in. I'm as good as family, Carlisle and Esme think of me as a daughter and I happen to know for a fact that you and Alice have your hands full with Abi and Cara and Carlisle and Esme are enjoying their child free time. They had to deal with all of us at the house on a daily basis during school. Look I have a spare room and I wouldn't mind having a baby in the house again."

Jasper nodded and smiled at her.

"I don't know what we'd do without you Bells."

"Meh you'd all probably die," Bella replied before laughing.

Jasper joined in with her laughter then sighed.

"Has anyone told _him _yet?" Bella asked.

"No. I think Alice wants to do it but it's tracking him down that's the hardest. Nobody knows where he is," Jasper replied.

Jasper thought that it was best if Bella didn't know that they knew where he lived. They didn't tell her anything about Edward's life.

"Oh cut the crap Jazz. I know you all talk to him. I know that you all know where he lives and works but don't tell me to spare me the heartbreak. At least tell me one thing. Is he happy?"

Bella imagined a picture of a happy Edward surrounded by a family. He would have the perfect wife and perfect kids. The perfect house with the perfect white picket fence and perfect dog. For some strange reason she always imagined this picture of perfection whenever she thought of Edward.

"To tell you the truth, no he's not happy. He's a miserable as sin."

"Good," Bella replied.

"You know maybe you should tell him. About Carlie I mean. You could arrange visitation. You'd never have to see him. Me or Alice could take her to him. It would do both him and Carlie the world of good. You'd have time to yourself Bells."

"Firstly how on earth do you know? Secondly I couldn't do that to my daughter. Can you imagine that? 'Hey Carlie, you may have lost your aunt today but guess what you have three cousins, two uncles, an aunt and a grandpa and nana you never knew about. Oh yeah your dad is also called Edward and didn't leave us like I told you. I just never told him about you.' Yeah that would go down great Jazz."

"Alice guessed when she first saw her and told me. Don't worry we haven't told anyone else. Your story that it was a one night deal is safe with us. I don't mean tell her today. You do realize you are going to have to tell everyone including Edward soon don't you?"

Bella nodded slowly and sighed. Jasper stayed for a few more hours before bidding her goodbye. He called up to Carlie but she didn't come down.

"Doesn't matter Jazz. She'll be fine. Let me know if you need anything," Bella told him sincerely.

"Will do Bells. Think about what I said won't you? He has the right to know and that little girl upstairs needs to know who her father and family are," Jasper replied.

Bella nodded. She knew deep down that it was a mistake not telling Edward but what's done is done. If only there were a way that she could fix this but every time she tried to think of a way her mind would be bombarded with that picture of perfection. Yes Jasper may have told her that he was miserable but was that a ploy to make sure her already broken heart wouldn't break any further? Were they trying to keep her safe and happy by not telling her anything about Edward?

When Jasper returned home he was met with silence. He wondered into the living room and found Alice with a various pieces of paper. She looked up at him and he saw the tear tracks down her cheeks. He hurried to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"They won't release her body. I just want to lay her to rest but they won't release her body. What can we do?"

"Hey, don't worry about that. How about we have a memorial for her so it's like she has been laid to rest then when they release her body we'll have a small family funeral for her."

Alice nodded and snuggled into Jasper.

"How was Bella?" she asked after a few moments.

"She was okay. She cried but Carlie came in so we told her and she disappeared upstairs. Bella says that's normal. I told her she should tell Edward," Jasper replied.

"Jazz why? We're not supposed to know. Now she knows we know."

"He needs to know. She was the one that brought him up anyway. She asked if he knew so I did the whole 'we don't know where he is' crap and she knows. Alice she knows we still talk to him. She asked if he was happy so I told her the truth. I told her he was miserable and you know what she said?"

Alice shook her head in response.

"She said good. How can she be happy with that? I have half a mind to call him right now, tell him where she is, about Carlie and tell him not to bother with her anymore. She acts like she doesn't care!"

"Jasper stop. You can't call him. He won't even answer. I've tried calling him all day to tell him about Rose but he won't answer my calls. Bella is the only one who can tell him about his daughter, not us and it's up to him whether he wants to keep up with this stupid chase of his. Believe me, Isabella Swan is still hung up on that stupid, dim-witted brother of mine. Take what she says with a pinch of salt."

Jasper nodded and looked at the pieces of paper strewn across the living room.

"What did you decide?" he asked.

"Nothing yet. I got upset after the body thing so I haven't done anything."

Jasper nodded and pulled them both into a sitting position.

"Lets start then."

By midnight most of the plans for the memorial had been completed. They were going to hold it at the Cullen house the following week. Jasper thought that maybe it was a bit too soon but Alice had insisted. Jasper stood up and cleared the various pieces of paper away before holding his hand out to Alice.

"Come on, lets go to bed."

"No. I need to get hold of Edward!" Alice responded wearily.

"Listen to me. Edward is either working or sleeping. Either way he is not going to answer. Why don't you just go round there tomorrow?" Jasper told her.

Alice nodded and stood up. She took her husbands' hand and followed him up the stairs into their bedroom. Once the had got undressed they laid down in their bed and turned the light off.

"It's going to be okay isn't it Jazz?"

"Of course it is. I love you."

"Love you too."

In the morning Jasper told Alice that he would look after the girls while she went and visited Edward. She bade her children goodbye and got into her car. The drive to Seattle seemed to take longer than it normally should. She knew that if she got to see Edward then he would ask about Bella. Every time he did she would always lie. Say that she didn't know where she was and that she only had an email address for her. Eventually she drew up outside his building and found a parking spot. She locked the car up and walked into the building. She knew that it was early so he was either just getting in from work or just getting up. She was hoping that he would answer the door. He didn't usually let her in. She had never seen the inside of his apartment. After everything with Bella he withdrew into himself. Alice found herself in front of Edward's door and knocked politely. She heard footsteps and some enquire as to who it was.

"It's Alice. I need to talk to you."

"Alice I told you I was busy. I'll call you."

"Damn it Edward. Open the damn door!" she yelled as she kicked the door.

Alice heard the click of the lock and the door slowly opened. She looked at the former shadow of her brother. The five o clock shadow had turned into a serious case of bad stubble. He had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted. He also smelt like he hadn't showered in days.

"Ew you stink Edward. When did you last have a shower?" Alice asked.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "Few days I guess. I've been busy."

"Yeah I know. You're always too busy. Too busy to come to Forks and see your nieces and family. They ask about you every night Edward. I hope you haven't been going to work like this?"

"No. Had some vacation time I needed to take. I don't want to ever have to go back to Forks. Bad memories I guess."

Alice looked at the apartment and noticed the pictures of Bella, the simplicity of it all and how bare it looked. She walked briskly past her brother and sat down on the sofa.

"Wow obsessive much?" Alice asked with a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry if I feel the need to be reminded what she looks like. Cut to the chase. Why the hell are you here?" Edward replied as he sat down next to her.

"Rosalie died."

"What? How?"

"Yesterday. She was at the store and it got robbed. They shot her because she wouldn't give them the money."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"We're having a memorial service next week. I hope you can come thought you had best clean yourself up for it. Mom and dad will kill you if they see you like this."

"How's Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Not good. He could use you right now. Um dad told me the baby is okay. He's still at the hospital."

Edward nodded.

"This service? Is _she _going to be there?" he asked.

Alice sighed then said, "I don't know. I've emailed her. She said she would try to make it. Edward, come back to Forks with me. We all need you. The hospital will understand."

"Alice I can't. I don't want to go back. Look I'll be there for the service but I won't be staying long afterwards and I will clean myself up. I promise. Hadn't you best be going back to your husband and children?"

Alice nodded her head knowing that that was his way of saying "get out" politely. She stood up but didn't show any affection towards him because she couldn't stand the smell. She walked to the door and opened it, before she exited the apartment she spoke.

"Take a shower because you stink. Shave because stubble isn't a good look. Oh and you may find everything you need and want in Forks. I'll see you next week."

* * *

**Please review….**


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: Thanks to the following that have reviewed: _nikkistew, zammie and ian and amy fan, jayd-n33, ilOVEyOUh.1001, rpattz granny, BookLady22. _Also thanks for the 5 new story alerts, 1 new author alert, 1 new favourite author and 3 new favourite stories.

You may be wondering why I'm uploading early. Well I was bored and there was nothing on TV and I just didn't feel like watching Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse for the 20 millionth time. Plus I've already watched Twilight today. I can actually quote Twilight now because I've watched it that much. I also feel a bit nasty for uploading on tues or weds then disappearing for 2 weeks so I decided that you get 2 chapters this week!

BookLady22 - Mmmm I would like some Robert too lol. I have actually banned people from sitting on the Edward side of my bed. That is my spot! I tell them all to pull up a place on Bella.

Now some people have been commenting on Rose dying. My reasons for killing off Rose is because it was either Alice or Rose and well I love Alice. She makes me laugh and I see some of myself in her. That doesn't mean however that I don't love Rose because I do. I'**m just a bit fonder of Alice lol.**

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. I only own the book series, the movie companion guides, the director's notebook guide, the wii game, the dvd's, a huge poster of Edward, the duvet cover set, an edward phone sock and my canvases. Does that count? Nah didn't think so.

**Chapter 7**

The following week found a freshly showered and shaved Edward Cullen making his way back to Forks. For the entire week that had past he had thought about Alice's last words to him. He was still thinking about them now.

"_Take a shower because you stink. Shave because stubble isn't a good look. Oh and you may find everything you need and want in Forks. I'll see you next week." _

He understood what she had meant by taking a shower and shaving because to be honest it had gotten to the point where he could smell himself and it wasn't a good smell either. He had also realised the need to shave when he had caught sight of himself in a mirror. Stubble really wasn't a good look for him. There was no doubt in his mind that he would never be able to pull off having a beard and sure enough as soon as he knew Alice had left his building he had gone and taken a shower and shaved.

He just didn't understand what she had meant but what he needed and wanted being in Forks. Did she mean Bella? Did she mean that all this time she had known where Bella, _his _beautiful and angelic Bella was? Edward slammed his hand onto the steering wheel of his Volvo and cursed. He had already decided that if Alice did mean Bella then he wasn't happy about her keeping quiet about it for eleven long years.

Edward drove past the "Welcome to Forks" road sign and muttered to himself, "Home sweet home… Not!"

As he drove through the town he noticed that some things had changed whereas some things hadn't changed. He drove past the Thrift way store and smiled inwardly to himself. He also drove past the familiar building of Forks High School and remembered meeting Bella there for the first time.

He didn't doubt that Forks had a lot of good memories that concerned him and Bella. He just like the bad memories that also resurfaced whenever he thought about Forks. Memories such as his rather bad break up with Bella. He could never forget the look on her face when he walked out of _their_ house. The house that they had rented together upon graduating from high school. That was supposed to have been the start of their future. Well some future that turned out to be.

Half of him wanted to see if she still lived there but half of him didn't. He finally decided not to as he didn't want to bring those memories of him leaving her up again. Without even realizing it he had turned onto the street where Charlie Swan had lived while they were all in high school. He stopped the Volvo and debated on whether to turn round and take another route to his parents' house.

Edward decided to drive by the house just to see it. Maybe he would see Bella's red Chevy parked in the driveway? Maybe this was what Alice had meant for him to do? He decided that it wouldn't hurt. Or would it? As he drove past the quaint, white house he was downtrodden to see that there wasn't a red Chevy or even Charlie's police cruiser parked in the drive. Instead there was a black Cadillac Escalade parked in the drive. He also saw a small petite, brown haired girl jumping rope on the sidewalk.

Edward parked the car on the opposite side of the road and watched the child jumping rope for a few minutes. He couldn't help but think how much this child looked like his Bella. Maybe she was still living there and she had moved on. He just prayed that she hadn't married Jacob Black. He remembered how much he had hung onto her every word during high school. He looked at the child again and realized that she didn't have Jacob's russet skin shook his head and drove off but if he had waited just a minutes more then he would have seen his angel exit the house and look at his car.

Bella watched the familiar Volvo drive off down the street and shook her head. It couldn't be could it? There was no way that he would still have that Volvo. She looked at Carlie and laughed.

"Carlie! Why are you not ready yet? Aunt Alice is waiting for us! I asked you not to go outside and jump rope," she scolded.

Carlie stopped jumping and looked at her mother.

"Aw mom. I thought I had time."

"And now we are late. Please dearest child of mine go inside and get dressed. We have to leave."

Carlie nodded and gathered her jump rope up. She skipped past her mother and into the house. Bella laughed again and followed her daughter inside. Once inside she quickly checked her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a simple black pair of trousers and white blouse. She looked at the 4 inch black heels that Alice had told her to wear but thought the better of it. The last thing that the Cullen's needed today was her falling flat on her face. She slipped her feet into the black pair of flat ballet pumps and looked again. "Yes," she thought, "that was good enough."

Bella found Carlie's party shoes. They were black, patent dolly shoes that were usually reserved for her school friends' parties as her daughter was more like Bella than she realized. She preferred to wear her Chucks and sneakers. In fact she lived and died in them even when she went to school.

"Carlie! Come on!" Bella yelled up the stairs.

"Hold on!" Carlie yelled back.

Bella sighed and knew that if they were late Alice would have her guts for garters. She waited a few moments more before ascending the stairs. She walked into her old bedroom which had now been painted baby blue.

"Carlie Renee Swan what are you doing up here?" she asked.

She caught sight of Carlie sat on her bed shaking and rushed to sit next to her.

"Carlie, what's the matter?" she asked.

Carlie looked up at her mother and sniffed.

"We're gonna say bye to her. I'm never going to see Aunt Rose again," Carlie replied.

Bella pulled Carlie into her arms and kissed her hair then said, "Oh sweetheart. We all miss her and this isn't saying goodbye. It's more of a see you soon. We're going to celebrate her life and yes people will be sad but we have our pictures and memories so we can always see her in those."

Carlie nodded into Bella's chest then pulled away and wiped her tears. She pulled on her shoes and buckled them up then stood up. Bella took in the plain, black dress that she had recently purchased for this occasion and sniffed.

"Come on Isabella Swan! We're going to be late!" Carlie told Bella as she pulled her up.

As they walked down the stairs Bella scolded her daughter, "My name to you is mom!"

"Yes mommy dearest!" Carlie sang as she skipped out of the house.

Bella locked the house up and joined her daughter in the car. She checked that Carlie was buckled up then buckled herself and started the car. As she pulled out of the driveway she thought about that Volvo. It was certainly heading in the right direction but it couldn't be. Could it?

As Edward approached the Cullen house he pulled in at the side of the road and rested his head on the steering wheel. Before he knew it he had been sat like that for thirty minutes and his cell was signalling that he had a new text message. He picked his phone up from the passenger seat and read the message.

_Edward! Where the hell are you? We have to start without you! This isn't good! I am not happy! Alice_

Edward chuckled and muttered, "Crazy little pixie."

_Relax Al. I'm just pulling in. Start and I'll stand at the back and I know what you're wondering. Yes I showered and shaved. Figured the whole homeless look wasn't for me. Love you._

Edward started the Volvo up and slowly pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house. Not much had changed since he had left all those years ago. It still looked exactly the same. He shut the car off and got out. As he looked up at the house he couldn't help but notice the same black Cadillac Escalade that had been parked outside Charlie's house. He shook his head and figured that Rose had known a lot of people in Forks so it could belong to anyone. He slowly walked though the house and into the back yard.

He noticed that there had been chairs put outside for this occasion and that each and every one of them was filled. He stood by the yard door and listened to what was being said. Alice who was currently waited to deliver her eulogy noticed Edward and smiled. He smiled back and watched as she stood in front of everyone that was present.

"Rosalie was the kindest person I ever met. Sure she could be a bitch at times but she knew when and where to turn that side of herself on. When she married my brother, Emmett, I was so happy that we would be sisters for real. Sometimes it's hard being the only girl. We went through high school together along with my brothers, Emmett and Edward and Bella. We found that the guys would stick together and us girls would stick together.

"The best thing about Rose was that she loved to torture Bella. We would play Bella Barbie with her and make her come shopping with us. When I opened my clothing store Rose would make sure that I had quality time with my family and I had intended on returning that favor when she had her family. I guess I'll never get to do that now. I'm going to miss her loads and can't wait till we finally meet again. When that happens I'll feel like I've found one of my sisters again. Until then I'll have to persevere with looking into the sky and finding the star twinkling that indicates she's waving to us. I miss you Rose! Now my daughter Cara would like to sing a song to her Auntie Rosie."

Alice beckoned for Cara to join her and she knelt behind her. Cara smiled sweetly and started to sing her song.

"_Tinkle, tinkle, little star,_

_How I wonner what yo are,_

_Up bove the world so high,_

_Like a dimon in the sky,_

_Tinkle, tinkle, little star,_

_How I wonner what yo are!"_

Edward felt his breath get caught in his throat when his niece was singing. She looked so much like Alice and even had her mannerisms. Many of the people attending were "ahhing" at the small child in front of them who was still grinning like a Cheshire cat. Slowly but surely the service wrapped up and the chairs pushed the side so people could mingle with each other.

Edward quickly found his family and made his way over to them. He hugged Esme from behind and whispered in her ear. Esme turned around and enveloped her son in a hug.

"Edward, you came," she breathed.

"Sure did. Look mom I'm sorry about not coming home. This place just holds ad memories, you know."

"That's okay. I know you had your reasons but you're home now. That's all that matters."

Edward kissed his mother on the cheek then gave his dad a hug. He then gave Jasper a hug and looked at Alice.

"Al. Come on give your big brother a hug."

Alice giggled and shuffled Cara out of the way so she wouldn't get crushed. Edward pulled out of the hug and looked at Cara.

"This cannot not be Cara Whitlock. The Cara Whitlock I know is just a baby. You look as though you're four," Edward joked.

"It me! Cara! I five!" Cara replied as she held five fingers up.

Edward kissed her cheek and looked at Abi who was stood next to Alice. He knelt down on the ground and looked at her.

"Hey Abi," he said.

Abi scowled at him and turned away. Edward looked up at Alice and shrugged his shoulders.

"She's not too happy at the moment. Hardly ever talks to anyone even me and Jazz," Alice told him.

He nodded then looked in the direction of Rosalie's parents. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was his angel and she looked even better than before. He felt a small smile tug on his face and watched her converse for a few moments.

Once the memorial was over, Bella and Carlie mingled in the Cullen's back yard. They politely made small talk with Rosalie's parents. Once they had realised that Emmett and Rosalie were serious they had sort of adopted the Cullen's and Bella into their family. Millicent Hale was wearing a black trouser suit and Harold Hale was wearing an identical suit. It appeared to Bella that Millicent had picked both suits out and told her husband to wear it.

"Isabella we're so very glad that you and Rosalie were such close friends. She often said to us that she had the best times of her life while she was friends with you," Millicent told her.

Carlie looked at her mother and saw that she had grimaced at the use of her full name. Millicent was the only person that got away with it.

"You're welcome Millicent. Rose helped me out the most when I found out that I was pregnant. I wouldn't have gotten through it without her."

Carlie saw that a man was looking at her mother from across the yard and nudged Bella. Bella looked to where she was indicating to and realised who he was. She ignored the stares that he was giving her and carried on talking.

"Of course she did. Now we weren't best pleased when you came to us and said that you were pregnant but now we see what a wonderful mother you have been. Carlie is a lovely young lady and you have raised her well."

Harold chuckled at his wife's words then said, "Now Millicent, Bella doesn't need to hear your thoughts on when she told us that she was pregnant. What matters is Rosie and how much we are all going to miss her. It's such a shame that she had to pass on so soon. Bella how is the baby?"

"Oh he's doing well. Emmett hasn't chosen a name for him yet. He's not classed as critical anymore, in fact he's out of the incubator and the doctors are working on building his weight up. When he reaches normal weight he'll be able to come home."

Harold nodded and saw that Millicent was looking confused.

"What will happen to the baby if Emmett isn't well enough to look after him?" she asked.

"I'll take him. It's what Rose would have wanted. At the moment we're all working on Emmett to be well enough to look after him. He is getting better, slowly but surely," Bella replied.

Millicent nodded then said, "Well dear, if you need any help with anything come to us. You know that we're more than willing to help and I would love to look after another baby. Carlie was such a lovely baby to look after."

"You looked after me?" Carlie asked.

"Of course. When your mother had to work we would look after you. Harold even changed your diapers although that was quite a disaster," Millicent replied.

"Thank you Millicent. We're hoping that it won't come down to that but if it does then I'll be sure to keep you in mind. Now if you could please excuse me. I think someone wishes to talk to me," Bella told them.

Millicent nodded then stepped forward to give Bella and Carlie a hug. Harold kissed each girl in turn then dragged his wife off to talk to their son in law who was looking as if the world had just ended. Bella looked over to where the man had been stood and saw that he had disappeared. She hoped that he had gotten bored and went home but no such luck as she saw him making his way over to where she was stood. As she watched him do this, Bella remembered the last time that she had seen and spoken to him.

_Edward and Bella were stood at opposite ends of the room they were currently occupying. The room was quite a simple room, it was as though the two people had only just moved into the house as there was only a sofa, armchair, bookcase, clock and television in the room. The walls were a soft, sky blue and the furniture was a dark blue colour. Bella had a murderous look on her face, she looked as if she was going to kill the man stood in front of her whereas the man, Edward, was trying desperately to calm Bella down._

_"Please... Just calm down. I'm begging you to calm down! It really isn't as bad as you think babe," Edward told her._

_"CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? I CAN'T CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU JUST TOLD ME!"_

_"It isn't that bad. I can come back at any point! You could come with me! We can work this long distance thing! Calm down!"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? MY BOYFRIEND WANTS TO MOVE TO A DIFFERENT COUNTRY FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Bella screamed as she threw an ornament of a Victorian lady at him._

_Edward dodged the ornate ornament and it smashed into millions of tiny pieces when it hit the wall._

_"Damn! Stop throwing things at me! We'll have nothing left at this rate," Edward told his girlfriend._

_"Do you think I care about that now? I'm more upset at the fact that you want to move to another country! What if you found someone else? Someone better? What would I do then?"_

_"You'd move on. If that ever happened which I doubt it will."_

_Bella looked at Edward with an expression full of hurt on her face._

_"How could you say that? I love you! I wouldn't be able to move on! Edward please don't do it. Please don't go!"_

_"And I love you! But this is what I want to do. I want to be a paediatrician and this is the only half decent offer I have had, you have to respect that decision."_

_"Well it's either me or the school. Pick Edward because if you take that school offer then I won't be around to watch you do it," Bella told him simply._

_Edward thought for a few seconds then walked towards the front door._

_"Well I guess I'll see you around then," Edward told her as he opened the door._

_He then walked out of the house shutting the door behind him. Bella looked at the door and started to sob._

_"NO!" she screamed when she realised that he wasn't going to come back._

_She slid down the wall and sat on the floor sobbing. Bella looked back up at the door and said one simple thing that should have changed hers' and Edward's life for the better._

_"But I'm pregnant."_

_At that moment, Bella's world shattered down from around her. Her life would never be the same again and it was all because she didn't want Edward to go to that school. She seemed to realise something at this moment and sighed. Could she really be a single parent? Would she ever tell her now ex boyfriend that he had a child? Would she even keep the child? Yes, her world was well and truly destroyed by a rash decision that she had made._

Bella snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Carlie prodding her. Bella looked at Carlie and saw that she was staring at Edward with confusion etched all over her face as to how he knew her mother.

"Carlie why don't you go and see if your uncle is okay? I'm getting worried about him," Bella told her daughter.

"Okay. I'll come and find you in a minute," Carlie replied.

Bella nodded and watched as Carlie walked across the hall then looked back at Edward.

"Edward."

"Hi," Edward said sheepishly.

"How did you find out about Rose?"

"I've been keeping in touch with Alice but I expect you already knew that. Listen I know it's hard for you but I really am very sorry. I know how close you were."

Bella nodded then said, "Thanks."

Edward looked across the hall and saw Carlie talking to Emmett. He then realized who she was and looked back at Bella.

"Is she your..."

"Daughter? Yes she is."

"Wow. How old is she?" Edward asked.

"Carlie's ten. I fell pregnant with her just after we split up. Her father meant nothing to me. He was just a fling and once it had been flung he fled and left me with a baby. I love her so much and I wouldn't change her for the world now."

Edward nodded but he was still trying to work out the dates. Something in his brain had made him believe that he shouldn't really believe his ex girlfriend.

"Do you sometimes wonder what would have happened if we hadn't have split up?" Edward asked.

"What you mean if you hadn't have walked out on me. Sometimes I do. Sometimes I think that we could have probably been married by now and have our own kids but then I look at Carlie and realise that some things aren't meant to be. Did you take that school offer?"

"No I turned it down. I ended up taking a different offer. I really did love you, you know and I wish that I could change the way things have worked out."

Bella nodded and thought to herself. If he had loved her the way that he had just said that he did then why didn't he go back to her when he didn't take that job? She then realised that she still harboured some bitterness towards him even after all these years.

"Why didn't you come back to me when you refused that offer?" Bella asked bitterly.

"Because I thought that you hated me. Even Alice had said that if you probably saw me again then you would have chopped off my dangly bits and either fed them to me or hung them over the front door."

"Too right I would have! You were my world Edward! You walked out on me! You left me and C -"

Bella realised that she had just nearly told Edward that he was Carlie's father and stopped talking. Edward realised and decided to ignore it. It was probably just a mistake. Bella saw Carlie making her way back over to them and looked at Edward.

"I have to go. Carlie needs me. See you," she told him before walking away.

As Edward watched her walk away he thought about the mistake that he had done. He knew that he should never have left her and now she hated him with every bone in her body. He looked at Bella again and saw Emmett hugging her. No doubt that she had told him what had just happened. He knew from that point that the urge to make things right again had only grown stronger.

* * *

**Now make me happy and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow my inbox was inundated with emails after that last chapter. Hopefully this chapter is what you want. I've looked forward to writing this so much. We also find out a little about why Bella hasn't told Edward about the secret.**

**Thanks to the following who reviewed: **_**ilOVEyOUh.1001, Roslyn Grey, Bellaangel383, rpattz granny, DoubleFate, Dawb, jayd-n33, BoysInBooksAreAlotBetter, twilightKC, twilighted4eternity. Also thanks for the 17 new story alerts, 12 new favourite story adds, 3 new author alerts and 1 favourite author add.**_

**rpattz granny: I wholeheartedly agree. We are going to find out Eddie's reaction to it all and Bella will go into more details her reasoning for not telling him. They are both stupid but then without their stupidity concerning each other we wouldn't have a plot.**

**DoubleFate: I loved your rant. It was great. I wouldn't do it either. I've lived without a father due to him walking out on me and my family a long time ago and I could never put my child through that.**

**This is your last update for 2 weeks as I'm going to Spain on Saturday and I have to survive 10 days without Twilight! I probably watch it almost every day. Hence why I'm updating now. I am going to go into a Twilight coma for the next 5 days and just watch it on repeat.**

**Playlist while writing: Over The Rainbow - Danielle Hope, Don't Stop Believing, Take A Bow, Defying Gravity and I Say A Little Prayer - Glee Cast, Twilight: Soundtrack to the motion picture, Twilight Saga: New Moon: Soundtrack to the motion picture, Twilight Saga: Eclipse: Soundtrack to the motion picture.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

In the weeks that followed the memorial, Emmett was slowly but surely drinking himself into an oblivion that he couldn't return from on his own. Bella found herself checking on him daily. All the time she was there he wouldn't speak. He would just drink and whenever he ran out he would stagger past her to get more alcohol from the kitchen.

It was a cold, wet Tuesday afternoon when the change happened. Bella was taking Carlie to see the baby and to talk to the doctors about taking the baby home as he couldn't stay in the hospital for much longer. She had decided to stop off at Emmett's on the off chance that he might be sober and would maybe feel the need to see his son.

As Bella pulled into his driveway the first thing she noticed was the newspapers on the grass outside the house. Bella sighed and thought that obviously he was still drunk. She glanced at Carlie who was sat on the passenger seat and decided there and then that until she knew Emmett was okay she couldn't take her daughter into the house.

"Stay here Carlie. I'll be two seconds. Let me go and see if Emmett's okay," Bella told her quietly.

Carlie nodded and watched as her mother got out of the car and trudged slowly to the front door. Bella let herself into the house and grimaced as the smell of unkempt human beings and stale beer hit her.

"Emmett?" she called.

"Wha?" Emmett slurred back from the living room.

Bella followed the voice and saw that Emmett still hadn't moved from his armchair. Empty beer bottles surrounded him with various photo albums. Emmett was slumped over one of the albums sniffing loudly. Bella knelt down beside him and put her hand on his forearm.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking."

"Oh Emmett. We all miss her."

Emmett sniffed again and ran his finger over a photo. Bella looked and saw that it was the photo that Carlisle had taken of the group before they had left to go to their Senior Prom. She ran her finger over herself and Edward then looked at Emmett.

"Senior prom. Do you remember that night Emmett?" she asked.

"Yeah. That was the happiest night of my life. The night I told her I loved her. That was the night that changed everything for you. Carlie? Where is she?" he replied.

"In the car. I saw the newspapers and started to worry. I didn't know what mood you would be in so I told her to wait there. She's not as stupid as you think Emmett. She knows that there is something wrong. I told her that the baby may have to come home to us and not you. You're his father. He belongs here with you so that you can tell him stories about his mommy and be surrounded with her pictures. Emmett listen to me. He needs you and you need him. When did you last have a drink and shower?"

"Shower, I honestly don't know and my last beer was yesterday. I ran out last night and couldn't be bothered to go to the store. That and I would have had to walk because I was over the limit."

Bella nodded then said, "Do you want to see Carlie?"

Emmett nodded.

"Okay first you need to shower so you go do that I will get rid of the bottles and albums."

Emmett nodded again and got up from the armchair. Bella watched as he slowly walked up the stairs before going into the kitchen and grabbing the trash bags. She quickly threw the bottles into the bag and opened the windows to hopefully get rid of the smell. She also grabbed a can of air freshener and sprayed that around the room. When she was happy that the room was presentable to her daughter she quickly walked back to the car.

"Carlie are you coming in?" Bella asked.

"Is he drunk?" Carlie asked.

"No he's fine. He's showering. Do you want to see if he wants to come to the hospital with us? Maybe seeing his son will be what he needs."

Carlie nodded and climbed out of the car. She followed her mother into the house and sat in the living room while they waited for Emmett to come back downstairs. She looked at the various pictures dotted around the room.

"Mom was that when I was born?" she asked as she pointed to a photo of Bella laying in a hospital bed holding a newborn baby. The Bella in the picture had an exhausted yet satisfied smile on her face as she gazed as the child in her arms.

"Yes. That was taken thirty minutes after you were born. Emmett was there with me holding my hand," Bella replied as she remembered that particular time in her life.

_"I can't do it!" Bella screamed at Emmett._

_Emmett grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it._

_"Yes, you can Bells! Hold my hand and picture that I'm that dumbass brother of mine while you push that baby out. I'm here every step of the way!"_

_"I hate him! Why? Why did we sleep together at prom? If only I had known what he was going to do to me!"_

_"Yes but then you wouldn't have Emmett Junior would you?"_

_As another contraction ripped through Bella's small body she growled at Emmett._

_"I... Ow... Am... Not... Calling... My... Baby... Emmett! Ow! This hurts! Why do they never tell you that?"_

_"That's it baby just breathe. Remember what they told you. Breathe through the pain!"_

_"Shut it Emmett!" Bella screamed._

_The midwife that was in the room chuckled to herself before examining Bella._

_"Okay Miss Swan you're just about ready to deliver. Shall we get your baby out?" she asked._

_"God yes!" Bella moaned._

_"Okay then. On the count of three I want one big push. 1... 2... 3..."_

_"Arghhh," Bella screamed as she pushed._

_"Good girl. And again. 1... 2... 3..."_

_Bella pushed again and all the time she was screaming at Emmett. After a couple more pushes they heard the unmistakeable cries of a newborn baby. Bella smiled at Emmett while she relished in the sound that was her child._

_"Here we go mommy. Here's your beautiful baby girl. Do we have a name for her?" the midwife asked as she placed the baby onto Bella's chest._

_"Carlie Renee Swan," Bella replied._

_Emmett picked Carlie up and looked at Bella._

_"Charlie and Carlisle together. I like it. Jesus Bells she's a beaut. Looks just like you. Uncle Emmett is going to spoil you so much Carlie Renee."_

_Bella nodded and smiled up at the person who had become like a big brother to her. There was just one thing missing. Carlie's father and the love of her life._

_"Why Swan? Why not Cullen?" Emmett asked jogging Bella out of her thoughts._

_"You need to promise me one thing Em. I don't want anybody to know that he is her father. He needs to finish his studies and become the doctor we all know he was born to be. Maybe in time I will tell him but I don't know if I'll ever see if him again. For now I'm just so happy that I have a part of him with me always in the form of our daughter."_

_Emmett nodded and looked adoringly down on the child he was holding._

_"Emmett promise me. You have got to promise me. I'm saving all our asses here. I want him to do well and it hurts me that he may never know our daughter. This is in his best interests. I wouldn't do this if I didn't love him that much."_

_"I promise Bells. Honestly I do but as soon as you see him again whether that's tomorrow or in fifteen years time you have to tell him about her."_

Bella jumped when she felt Emmett's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Bells, do you remember what I told you after I promised to keep your little, well no so little now, secret?"

"Yeah. I know Em. Next time I see him I'll tell him. I promise."

"Now, Carlie tells me that we're going to see my son. Am I correct?" Emmett asked.

"Of course. Come on. Does that mean?"

"Mean what? That you actually talked some sense into me? That I'm going to bring my boy back here and raise him?"

"Yeah," Bella replied.

"Yeah it does. He's my last link with Rosie. I want to keep him close. I love him so much already Bells. God I haven't even seen him and I love him. He doesn't even have a name yet but I still love him. Have you still got Carlie's crib?"

"Yes it's in my attic. Well then Mr. Cullen you need to go see your son and give him a name because he sure as hell can't go through school with the name 'Baby Boy Cullen'."

"Actually Bells, while I was upstairs I found Rosie's baby name book and it was open. The name 'Nathaniel' was circled. No other names were circled and guess what it means?"

"I don't know. What does it mean?" Bella asked.

"Gift of God. I want to name him Nathaniel because he's my gift and it's obviously a name Rosie liked," Emmett replied.

"Nathaniel Cullen. I like it. It's definitely what Rose would have wanted. Come on then Mister let's go and see Nathaniel and officially name him."

Emmett laughed and slung his arm around Bella's shoulders as all three walked out of the house. The ride to the hospital was quiet apart from Emmett teasing his niece for the entire duration of the trip. Once inside the hospital Bella led Carlie and Emmett up to the nursery. They stood by the glass window and watched as the nurse picked up a small bundle of blue blankets and come to the window. She motioned for Bella to come to the door and handed him to her.

Bella slowly walked to Emmett who was looking at her with tears in his eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi daddy," she whispered as she handed Nathaniel to Emmett.

Emmett looked down at his son and smiled his first genuine smile in weeks. Bella kept smiling as she listened to him whispering to the baby he held.

"Hi Nate. I'm your daddy and I'm going to spoil you so much. You've given me a reason to live and I'm going to make sure you know all about your mommy. I hope you've been good for your Aunt Bella."

As he was whispering she remembered exactly what he had said to Carlie when he held her for the first time. She wrapped her arms around Carlie and pulled her for a hug. In that moment she knew that she had to tell Edward about his daughter. She couldn't keep it from him or Carlie for much longer. She just hoped that he would understand her reasons for not telling him in the first place.

"Your mommy was beautiful. She loved you so so much Nate. I wish she could have been here to see you but obviously I was meant to have you on my own. I love you and I loved her very much. She was my soul mate."

Bella smiled then rested her hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Come on Em, visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow. I promise," Bella told him.

Emmett nodded sadly and handed the baby to the nurse that was waiting to take Nathaniel back to the nursery. He stood by the window and watched as the nurse put him back into the plastic crib and put his hand on the window. Emmett looked down at Bella and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Bells. For everything. It means a lot," he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You're just a big softy really aren't you. By the way while you were getting to know your son the nurse told me that he can go home in a week."

"Good. I need my boy with me. His nursery is ready. It just needs a crib. That's what I was doing that day. Me and Rosie were going to pick the crib together."

"Do you want me to come pick one with you?" Bella asked.

"No. I don't think I could pick a crib for my son without his mother there. Could I use Carlie's?"

"Of course you can. You'd need to come and get it though."

Emmett nodded then said, "Are you going to tell him? You need to tell me the truth Bells. After seeing Nate I don't think I could keep quiet anymore. I want Carlie to know that Nate's her cousin and I want Nate to grow up with my little monster as his cousin."

"Yeah I'm going to tell him. After watching you with Nate I don't think I could deny Edward of his daughter or Carlie of her dad."

"Good," Emmett replied.

The following week Carlie looked at her mother who was currently lounging on one of the sofas in the living room. She was watching the television. Carlie didn't have a clue as to what she was watching, all she knew was that it was some trashy, daytime talk show. The presenter was currently talking about teenage pregnancies. Carlie looked over at Bella again and sighed. She could clearly see the tears streaking down her face as a teenager told everyone watching that she was pregnant.

"Mom, you were a teenage mom too weren't you?" Carlie asked.

Bella wiped her eyes and looked at her daughter.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Bella replied.

"I don't know. You never talked about when you were pregnant with me."

"Carlie I never spoke about it because I didn't want to. Don't get me wrong I loved you from the moment that I found I was pregnant but stuff happened."

"Tell me about it. I want to know," Carlie replied simply.

Bella sighed and sat up on the sofa.

"I found out that I was pregnant a month after I had left school. I was with your father at the time but the night I was going to tell him we had an argument. It was a stupid argument and should never have happened at all. That night he walked out on me, on us and I've never spoken to him since," Bella told Carlie.

"So he doesn't know that I exist?" Carlie asked.

"No. He never came back after that argument so I never told him. I wish that the argument had never happened because then you would have had a father as well as a mother. I've been an unfit mother to you."

Carlie got up from her seat and walked over to the sofa that Bella was sat on. She looked at her mother and sighed.

"You have not been an unfit mother. You gave me everything that I needed and wanted. I'm going up to the attic to find that crib for Emmett."

"I told you that I'd help you."

Bella got up from the sofa and followed Carlie into the hallway. Just as they were going up the stairs the doorbell went off. Bella looked at Carlie and sighed before she walked to the front door and opened it. She saw Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett on the doorstep and let them in. Bella looked at Carlie who sighed and waved to the visitors.

"Mom you go talk to them and I'll find the crib. I'll be okay. I'll call for help when I've found it," Carlie told her.

Bella nodded and watched as Carlie carried on up the stairs. When Carlie got to the top of the stairs she heard her mother laughing as she led the group into the living room. Carlie opened the attic door and pulled the ladder down. She then carefully climbed the ladder and when she was in the attic turned the light on so that she could see what she was doing. As she walked towards the boxes full of her baby things Carlie kicked a box over. She bent down to pick it up and saw that Bella's school things had fallen out of it. As she was putting it away Carlie looked at everything and found a lot of pictures of Bella and Edward. She looked at them and quickly flicked through. Carlie gasped when she found pictures of Edward and Bella kissing and spoke to herself quietly.

"Mom and Edward were an item?"

She looked on the back of the photo and saw that something had been written in her mother's neat handwriting.

"Me and Edward a month before we left school and moved in together," Carlie said out loud.

Carlie shrugged her shoulders and put the photos back into the box. As she was doing this she found another photo of Bella carrying a rather large box and standing outside a house. The very house that she was in now. Again Carlie shrugged her shoulders and put it away. When everything had been put into the box she pushed it near the wall and stood up. She carefully made her way over to the boxes that were labelled "Carlie's baby stuff" and opened the nearest one. She knew that she shouldn't be looking in the boxes as her crib was in pieces next to it but something told her that she needed to. Something that was written on the paper caught her eye as she was opening the box so she read it. There it was in black and white, her birth certificate. This was something that Bella had never let Carlie see so of course she read it. Maybe it held the key as to who her father was and sure enough it did. As Carlie read it she said everything that was on it out loud.

"Carlie Renee Swan, female, birth date March twenty fifth thousand and seven, weight seven pounds ten ounces, mother Isabella Marie Swan, father Edward Anthony Cullen."

Carlie did a double take when she read out her father's name. She read it again and again and it never changed. There it was, her father was Edward Cullen. The same Edward Cullen that was currently sitting downstairs with her mother. Carlie dropped the piece of paper and stared at the wall in shock.

"My father is Edward? All this time she knew that it was Edward and she never told me?" Carlie said to herself quietly.

She simply had to find out if it was true. She stood up and climbed back down the ladder. She then ran down the stairs and into the living room. Once she was stood at the door, Bella looked at her and sighed.

"Did you find it?" she asked.

Carlie nodded then looked at Edward who smiled at her. Carlie looked back at her mother and said one thing that should never have been said.

"He's my father!"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOH! Wonder what he'll say. See you in 2 weeks my lovelies! I'll either ****update on the 7th Sept (day I get back) or 8th Sept. Remember to review! Make my inbox happy please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! My holiday was okay I guess. Spain is a lovely country but the person I went with I am now no longer talking to and she was supposed to be my best friend. Long story short she misplaced some money and she waited until I had left the airport to accuse me of taking it which I didn't do. I was so angry and most of my friends (she was skating on thin ice with them anyway over the way she has treated me lately) are not happy at all. I guess she wasn't a friend at all. Best friends don't accuse their best friend of stealing from them. I'm more upset at the thought that I gave her 8 years of my life and she's just thrown it back in my face.**

**Anyway thanks to the following who have reviewed: **_**ilOVEyOUh.1001, jayd-n33, fdaleny214, Dawb, BoysInBooksAreAlotBetter, rpattz granny, barbiedoll123, MsNathalie23, twilightKC. **_**Also thanks for the 6 new story alerts, 3 new favourite story adds, 2 new author alerts and 3 new favourite author adds.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I only own a pair of Eclipse flip flops that I got in Spain. I've worn them once because I don't want Edward's face to rub off them lol!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Bella looked from Edward to Carlie and grimaced. This was not how she had envisioned Edward finding out that he had a daughter. She got up from her seat on the sofa and engulfed Carlie in a hug. She then looked at her and frowned.

"Pardon me honey. What did you say?" Bella asked.

"Did you not hear the first time _mom?_ I said Edward's my father!" Carlie said to her mother coldly.

Edward stopped smiling and replaced it with a frown. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Was this a made up story by a ten year old? Somehow he wished it were but it certainly didn't seem that way.

"Yes he is. How did you find out?"

"Well _mother_ I found my birth certificate in a box in the attic and it has _his _name on it under the father section. You told me he _didn't _care about me. That he _walked_ out on me and you. Is it true?"

"No. None of it was true. Your dad, Edward, didn't even know about you. I chose not to tell him," Bella said shyly.

Carlie fisted her hands and screamed at Bella, "I HATE YOU! DID YOU HEAR THAT BELLA? I SAID I. HATE. YOU!"

She then glared at everyone in the room and stomped out of there and up the stairs. Bella looked at her retreating back.

"Carlie! Carlie Renee don't you dare walk away from me!" Bella shouted after her.

She turned round to face everybody in the room who had just witnessed the heated exchange between mother and daughter. Jasper looked at Alice. Emmett looked at both Jasper and Alice.

"Well would you look at the time. Alice honey we have to go get the girls from your mom," Jasper said to her.

Alice nodded furiously and they both stood up, swiftly said their goodbyes to Edward, Bella and Emmett and exited the house. Emmett also made his excuses and on his way out hugged Bella.

"You should never have kept this from him Bells. Tell him everything," he whispered to her.

On his way out he waved to Edward and silently wished that there would still be a house standing when he next visited Bella.

Bella made to walk towards Edward but he held up his hand to stop her while saying, "Don't."

"Edward, I'm so sorry. This is not how I envisioned you finding out about her," Bella started.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You can't be sorry about keeping a child, my child from me Bella!" Edward snarled at her.

"Edward I had to. You don't understand. I was scared. We had just left school. You had had your offer from Oxford. I couldn't expect you to give it up."

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KEEP HER FROM ME!" Edward shouted.

This seemed to push Bella over the edge.

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO THROW YOUR FUTURE AWAY. EVERYTHING I DID, I DID IT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"What makes you think I would have thrown my future away. Bella Oxford wasn't the only place where I could have studied. I could have been there for you, supported you and our child. You have no idea how much it hurt to walk out of that house that night."

"Edward I know what you were like. We spent the best part of a year together. You would have given everything up and gone to community college where you wouldn't have been happy. Tell me why you didn't go to Oxford. You had been given your way out when I gave you that ultimatum," Bella said as she sat down on her sofa.

"So what if I had gone to a community college. At least you would have been supported and I would have been happy. I would have been so happy because the woman I loved was going to be having my baby. A baby that we had made together. To answer your question I never went because I didn't want to be thousands of miles away from my family and from you."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at the perfect natural wood flooring. Bella went to touch his arm but he looked at her with a new rage filling his usually handsome face.

"Don't! Touch! Me!" he growled at her again.

Bella nodded slowly then said quietly, "Look Edward I'm really sorry. I was going to tell you, honestly."

Edward stood up and started to pace the length of the living room. Bella watched him walk back and forth as though it was a tennis match.

"For just once in your life _Isabella_, just once, give me a break! You say that you were going to tell me... When were you going to tell me? The day she goes to high school? The day of her senior prom? The day of her college graduation? Or better yet the day she gets married? Or even better if she was admitted to the hospital and I can't help but add the dates up?"

"Edward. Please, just listen to me! I was wrong. I know I was wrong. I should have told you before now. Please."

"I wondered you know. At the service. I looked at her eyes and couldn't help but wonder. I tried working it all out when you said she was ten but it just didn't seem right. My head was saying that I should _never _have believed you yet my heart told me that you wouldn't lie about a thing like that. Oh how wrong was I?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR APOLOGIES! You need to talk right now. I want to know everything. From the moment you found out you were pregnant to the moment you chose not to tell me and keep this from me for eleven years. God what was she your little secret or something?"

"I found out a couple of days before we moved into the house. Well I moved in there. I was planning on telling you the night we had that argument. That stupid argument in which you chose to walk out of our lives for what I thought was for good. All through the pregnancy, your dad kept asking if she was yours and I kept denying it, kept saying it was a one night stand."

Bella sighed then carried on.

"He believed me. Emmett was my rock throughout. He was there when she was born. He was the first person other than her mommy to have a cuddle. He knew so I asked him not to tell anyone. I knew that I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to. It sounds selfish but I had just thrown my life away at the age of nineteen and I didn't want you to throw yours away. You were born to be a doctor and I had to let that happen."

"Originally I was going to tell you when you came back to Forks, only you didn't. I know that I could have asked your family for your cell or email but this is something I feel that I had to do in person but not like this. I didn't expect it to be a bed of roses and I certainly didn't expect to tell you and be like 'oh I never stopped loving you. We have a child together lets go and get hitched and pop out more babies'. That's a bit too much like a Disney movie. I understand if you never want to see me again but please, don't penalise your daughter because of me. We can arrange access for you. I'll get someone to drop off her off and you'll never have to see me again. I guess what I'm saying is that all of this, all the secrets and lies, I did it all for you so you could achieve your dream."

Edward held his hand up as a signal for Bella to stop talking. He took a deep breath and started to ask the questions that he had.

"Who knew? Who out of my family knew that there was a mini me running round?" he asked slowly not sure as to whether he wanted to know the answer or not.

"Emmett and Rose. I told Emmett just after you left and he in turn told Rose. Jasper and Alice knew because Alice guessed. That's it. No one else. Not your parents and not mine. They all believe that she was the result of a one night stand."

"THAT'S ALL? BELLA THESE PEOPLE KNEW I HAD A DAUGHTER BEFORE I EVEN KNEW I HAD A DAUGHTER!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose again and slowed his breathing down.

"The access. It wouldn't work. Are you saying that I would never get to see anything she does because it would involve me seeing you. Contrary to what you may think I would like to see my child off to the prom. See her graduate high school. See her off to college. All of those things that are important in her life. Hell I want to be the one to give her away at her wedding. I don't want to see Charlie give her away."

"Charlie won't ever give her away. Charlie doesn't even know what she looks like now. He hasn't seen her since she was two. Do you want to know why Edward? DO YOU?"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE HE'S DEAD! THAT'S WHY! HE'S SIX FEET FLAMING UNDER!"

"God Bella I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Bella looked Edward in the eyes and sighed.

"We need to stop yelling. Yelling isn't getting us anywhere. You know why I did it and you're not happy. Lets just get back to the important things here. There is a little girl upstairs and she's probably wondering if her dad wants to see her. Do you want access or not because we can sort this out in an adult way now," she told him.

Edward nodded then said, "Whatever is best for her and whatever works for you works for me."

Bella nodded.

"Well I work in the week and I'm sure you do and well because you live in Seattle then it's probably best if you take her every weekend. You could pick her up from school, I'll make sure she has her things with her and then you could bring her here on the Sunday or even take her to school on the Monday. Is that okay?"

"Yeah fine. Though I should probably tell you now that I am relocating back here. After seeing my mom at the service I thought it was best for my family to move back to Forks. Would this agreement still stand then?"

"Of course it would. She needs to know you. I can't present you to her then take you away from her. Wait here I need to check if she's okay with this."

Edward nodded and sat himself back down on the sofa and watched Bella as she ascended the stairs. Bella slowly walked along the landing and noticed that everything was quiet. She had no idea what she would be presented with when she opened the door of her daughter's bedroom. She knocked the door quietly and waited for Carlie to acknowledge her before she pushed the door open. A quick look around the bedroom told her that nothing was broken and she saw Carlie curled up in a ball on her bed. Bella sat down on the edge and put her hand onto Carlie's back.

"Carlie. I'm sorry," Bella whispered.

Carlie opened her eyes and sat up.

"Is my dad still here?" she asked.

"He's downstairs. We yelled a bit and we're both a bit cross but I still love you the same amount and I'm sure that he loves you too. Would you like to see your dad on a regular basis?"

Carlie nodded.

"We've talked about it and agreed that maybe if it was okay with you that your dad would pick you up from school on a Friday and then you could stay with him until the Sunday or Monday. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. You can tell him it's okay. Can you tell him I'll be down a minute? I need to ask both of you something."

Bella nodded and kissed Carlie on her forehead before exiting the bedroom. She made her way downstairs and the first thing she saw was Edward walking round the living room looking at the various pictures on display.

"She says it's fine. She'll be down in a minute."

Edward nodded curtly and sighed.

"Bella I need to know something. If you had never seen me again. If what has happened hadn't happened and I had never come back to Forks, would you have ever told me?" he asked.

Bella looked at the floor and answered quietly, "I don't know. Probably not."

These five words made all the anger that Edward has compressed in his body come alive again.

"WHAT? YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE TOLD ME? THAT'S CRAP BELLA! COMPLETE CRAP!"

"Edward, please. Carlie will hear you."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT? SHE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT HER MOTHER IS A LIAR! YOU LIED BELLA! FOR ELEVEN LONG YEARS YOU TOLD THE BIGGEST PACK OF LIES THERE EVER IS!"

"SHUT UP EDWARD YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT! YES I LIED! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WAS HAPPY DOING IT?"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Carlie yelled from the stairs.

Both parents turned to look at their daughter who was stood on the bottom stairs. Tears were running down her cheeks. In her hands she was holding her green backpack that she usually took to school. Bella moved towards Carlie but stopped when she saw the bag she was holding.

"Carlie, what's that?" Bella asked.

"My backpack. I was going to ask if I could spend some time with my dad today but you were shouting. You said you weren't shouting anymore."

"No Carlie you can't. We have some things we need to speak about. I don't want you going anywhere today."

"I want to go! I want to get to know my dad! You owe me that much!" Carlie yelled at her mother.

"CARLIE I SAID NO! THAT'S FINAL! HE'S NOT FIT TO LOOK AFTER YOU WHILE HE'S LIKE THIS!" Bella yelled back at her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT BELLA? CALL ME WHEN YOU'VE FINISHED THROWING YOUR TANTRUM! YOU'RE PROBABLY NOT FIT TO LOOK AFTER HER EITHER! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Edward shouted.

He threw a business card onto the sofa and stalked to the front door. He raised his hand to open it but turned and looked at Carlie.

"Carlie, I'll see you Friday. My cell phone number is on that card so call me whenever you want."

Edward opened the door and walked out of it. As he shut it he heard Bella scream at him.

"GO ON LEAVE! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID THE LAST TIME EDWARD CULLEN!"

He stood by his Volvo and took a deep breath. He knew that before he got into the car he would have to distress himself. He heard the front door close again and looked up.

"Dad, wait! I want to come with you. I said that she couldn't stop me. Please can I come with you?" Carlie begged.

"Sure. Get in," Edward replied softly.

Carlie pulled the door open on the Volvo and sat in the front seat. Edward looked at her and realized that she would need a booster seat as she looked tiny sat there without anything.

"Have you got a booster?" Edward asked his daughter.

"Yeah. In mom's car," Carlie replied.

She got back out of the door and ran to Bella's car. She pulled the door open and retrieved her car seat. When she returned to Edward's car she put the seat in first before hopping in and buckling herself up.

"I guess you'll need one for my car. I can't expect your mom to let me keep borrowing that one."

Carlie nodded as Edward pulled out of the driveway.

"So are you hungry?" Edward asked.

"I guess," Carlie replied nonchalantly.

"What do you like to eat?"

"Jeez what is this twenty questions?"

"Could be if you want to play it. I need to get to know you somehow on the account of missing out on ten years of your life," Edward told her quietly.

Carlie nodded and waited for Edward to ask the first question.

"What do you like to eat?" he asked.

"McDonalds. What? I am a child!" Carlie replied when she saw the look on his face.

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"I'm bored of this. You'll get to know me by just talking to me but I think it's my turn to ask you questions."

Edward nodded and wondered what kind of questions a ten year old would come up with. He focused his eyes on the road and waited for Carlie to ask her first question.

"Did you love her?" Carlie asked quietly.

"Of course I did. I loved her very much."

"Do you still love her?"

"I don't know Carlie. I thought I did but then I discovered that she kept something from me for a long time. Something I know I would have cared about very much."

"What was it?" Carlie asked.

"You," Edward said simply.

Edward pulled the Volvo into the parking lot of a McDonald's and parked in a spot. He turned in his seat and surveyed his daughter.

"Carlie you have to understand that whatever your mom has told you about me isn't true. I had no idea that you existed. When I left your mom she hadn't even told me that you were around. She says she was going to tell me she was pregnant the night I left. We had a silly argument that night about something I thought I was going to do and she told me it was either her or the school I had told her about for months. I thought I was choosing the school but once that door had been shut and I got into my car, I realized that not everything is about me."

"We had a relationship and though I wanted to study in a different country I knew that I had to try and work on my relationship with your mom. I had intentions of going back to the house and trying to talk things through but when I got there she was gone. I eventually tracked her down at my moms' house. She was talking to my sister, your Aunt Alice. I heard her say that if she ever saw me again then it would be too soon. I knew then that I had lost her so I deferred Oxford and made plans to go to Dartmouth. I knew that it was far away from Forks and that I probably would never have to see her again."

"Don't get me wrong it hurt... A lot but it was something I had to do. I was in love with her too much to have to see her everyday and know that her hurting was my fault so I did the one thing I knew I could do. I ran. Carlie I didn't want to run and believe me if I had known about you that would have the last thing that I would have done. If she had told me I would have loved you so much more than I do now. I would have been the best father ever Carlie. You would have been my little princess. Are you still hungry?"

Carlie nodded and watched as Edward opened the driver door and got out of the car. She unbuckled herself and exited the car. Edward locked it and made to walk across the lot. He felt a small hand slide into his and looked down to find his daughter smiling up at him. He smiled back at her and couldn't help but wonder how much of her life he had already missed.

They walked into the fast food outlet. Edward quickly ordered food for both him and Carlie and they sat down at a table to eat. As Carlie ate Edward looked at her and couldn't help but notice the mannerisms that she had obviously inherited from him. His own food lay forgotten. Once Carlie was finished she looked at him and laughed.

"Aren't you going to eat that dad?" she asked.

"You don't have to call me that you know. If you want you can just call me Edward."

"It feels right calling you dad. Are you eating?" she asked.

"No not really. Carlie I need to take you home. It's getting late."

"No I don't want to go home. I don't you to have to keep taking me back when she gets to have me all the time. It feels like once you take me home that's it. It feels like I'll be one of those children who sees their father once a year. I don't want that. Please dad don't take me home today. Can I not stay with you just for tonight?" Carlie begged.

"Carlie that will never happen. Your mom has already said that you'll see me every weekend. Plus during vacations I'll see if you can stay longer. Besides I'm moving back to Forks so you'll be able to see me more than once a year."

"Please dad."

Edward fished his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Carlie.

"Enter your mom's number. I'll call her and see what she says but Carlie I'm not promising anything. She could still say no."

Carlie nodded and punched Bella's cell phone number into the cell she was currently holding. She handed it back to Edward. As they exited the restaurant, Edward put the cell to his ear heard the calling tone. After a few seconds Bella answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Bella, it's Edward."

"What's happened? What have you done to her Edward Cullen?"

"Nothing has happened. She's fine and stood right next to me. Listen she's just asked me if she could stay with me for the night. I told her I would have to ask you but it's fine with me. In fact I'd love to have her spend the night. I could get to know her."

"I'm not sure. I have things that I need to talk to her about."

"What things? Things like badmouthing me? That isn't going to work Bella. I've told her my side of things and she told me herself that she didn't want to be a child who got to see their dad once a year. I don't want that either Bella."

"Oh of course. Like you haven't been badmouthing me while you've been out?"

"I haven't actually. Just talk to her Bella. You need to listen to what she wants and not think about yourself once in a while."

"Put her on."

Edward held the cell phone towards Carlie who took it.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with dad tonight please?"

"No."

"Why? I don't want to come home tonight."

"Carlie do you think you're never going to see him again? I can tell you now that you will see him again starting this Friday. You can't just go about thinking you can stay with him anytime you like. He has a life too."

"So it's a no then?" Carlie asked.

"It's a no. You will see him Friday. It's only two days away."

Carlie hung the phone up and handed it back to Edward.

"She said no. I think you had better take me home before she can moan about anything else."

Edward nodded and the entire duration of the ride back to Bella's house was quiet. When he had pulled into the driveway he looked at Carlie again.

"I'll see you Friday. Make sure you have your nightclothes and everything you need." he told her.

Carlie nodded and opened the door.

"Miss you," she told him.

As she went to get out of the car Edward pulled her arm and enveloped her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head then let go.

"Miss you too. See you Friday," he told her.

As Carlie walked to the house she waved and watched the silver Volvo back out of the drive and make its' way down the street. When she was sure he was gone she opened the door and re-entered her world where she had no father and just a mother.

* * *

**Please review! I'll love you all forever!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Nothing much has happened this week unless you count a minor (by minor I mean shouting screaming etc eh maybe it was major) meltdown when my friend sent a picture of the gorgeous Mr Pattinson sporting a beard! In my house it was as though the world had ended as I kept saying that he was covering his lovely face up with that monstrousity! A lost passport (which I later found) A bruised knee (banged it on my kitchen counter then proceeded to tell my mum the counter was made out of werewolves and it felt like I'd broken my knee) and me falling face first onto my bed which I wouldn't have minded if it was Edward's side of the bed but it wasn't. It was Bella's side!**

**Thanks to the following that have reviewed: **_**barbiedoll123, fdaleny214, rpattz granny, dolphindreaming, the captains wife, SkyBlueSw, Dawb, ilOVEyOUh.1001, erica, twilightKC**_

**Some of you have commented on why so harsh towards Bella. The reason is - as Carlie's mother Bella thought that she was keeping everyone happy by not divulging the identity of Carlie's father. At the time she believed that she was doing what was best for everyone and originally was going to tell everyone when Edward reappeared after finishing school as she had believed that he went to Oxford. She didn't know that he hadn't gone so she kept the lies going when he didn't come back. Alice didn't tell Edward because she believed that it had to be Bella who spilt the beans and Bella didn't know that she knew. Oh and yes Edward is very much in the wrong as well. He is frustrated by Bella's behaviour.**

**Also thanks for the 10 new favourite story adds and 6 new story alerts.**

**Apologies for the long A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The following weeks followed with no unexpected events. Everyone thought that everything was returning to normal. Edward would pick Carlie up from school on a Friday afternoon then take her to school the following Monday morning. He hadn't seen Bella since the day that he had found out that Carlie was his daughter. Alice and Jasper had been talking in hushed tones around their children. This talks involved the dilemma as to how to tell them that Carlie was related to them biologically.

"We have to tell them Jasper. I'm surprised that Carlie hasn't told them herself yet," Alice told him over breakfast on an unusually sunny Tuesday morning.

"I know but do you not think that they may think that we're telling them this to try and replace Rose?" Jasper replied.

"By they do you mean Abi?"

"Exactly. I personally think that Carlie hasn't told them because other than at school they haven't seen each other. Bella's keeping herself to herself. Since it all kicked off she and Carlie haven't been here for their dinner like they usually do. She's refused all of our invitations to her."

Alice nodded then told him to shush as she heard the footsteps of Cara.

"Mommy?" she asked looking quite upset.

Alice knelt in front of Cara and held her hands then said, "Yes?"

"Abi said that Aunt Bella and Carwie haven't been here because they don't love us anymore."

Alice looked at her husband then enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"They do love you. Don't you listen to a word your sister says about that. Daddy and I need to talk to you. Can you go and get Abi please?"

Cara nodded and padded along the hallway to find her sister. A few seconds later both girls reappeared. Abi looked at her mother and rolled her eyes.

"You know how Aunt Bella hasn't been around lately?" Alice asked them.

"Yeah since Uncle Edward came back we haven't seen her. She doesn't love us anymore," Abi replied.

"Abigail that is not true! Aunt Bella loves you very much. She's had some things to deal with," Jasper told his daughter sternly.

"What about Carlie then? She's never here and she used to come here all the time!" Abi replied.

"Carlie just found something out and she's had to take some time to get used to it," Alice replied.

"Like what?" Abi asked.

"Well she found out who her dad is so she's been spending some time with him so she get to know him. You have to understand that she's not known her dad for ten years then all of a sudden she has her dad."

"So who is her dad?" Abi asked.

"There's no easy way to say this but it's your Uncle Edward. Uncle Edward is Carlie's dad," Alice addressed her daughters.

Abi's mouth fell open and she stood in the kitchen gawping at her parents.

"Abi please close your mouth. You look like a guppy," Alice told her.

"So she's related to us?" Abi asked.

"Yes, she's your cousin. Are you okay with this? I know it's a lot especially after what happened with Aunt Rose and Nate," Alice asked her.

"Mom it's fine I have a girl cousin. My best friend is my cousin."

Abi skipped out of the room and Alice looked at Cara who was stood looking up at her. She smiled at Alice who smiled back.

"You don't understand baby girl do you?" Alice asked.

Cara shook her head then said, "Abi happy. I like it."

Alice laughed at her and ruffled her blonde hair.

"You'll understand soon enough sweetheart."

She then looked at her husband and grinned at him. Jasper grinned back.

Meanwhile at Bella's house her doorbell was ringing. She got up from her chair in the front room and walked to the door. She thought that it would be one of the Cullens inviting her to dinner which she knew straight away she would decline. She hadn't seen him for almost three weeks and she wasn't planning on seeing him anytime soon. It was bad enough that she had to listen about Carlie's adventures with her dad who just so happened to be the love of Bella's life. She wasn't however prepared for what would be on the other side of the door. She opened it and gasped when she saw who her visitor was.

"Jacob?"

"Hi Bells. I was just wondering if we could talk," Jacob replied.

Bella allowed Jacob across the threshold and noticed that he was looking around the room.

"Where's Carlie?" he asked tentatively.

"School. Well she should be on her way home. The bus will drop her off outside," Bella replied.

She gestured to the sofa and took up her usual place in the armchair by the fireplace.

"So," she said breaking the silence.

"So," Jacob replied.

"What do you want? I mean, gosh that sounded so rude, what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to see you. That and I miss you Bells."

"I miss you too I suppose."

"Do you ever wonder what went wrong with us? We could have been so happy Bells."

Bella nodded then said, "I was too hung up on Edward. I've seen him since and realised that just maybe it isn't going to happen."

"You've seen him? When?"

Bella didn't want to tell him the true meaning of seeing Edward. She just wasn't ready to let the cat out of the bag and tell her ex best friend and boyfriend that he was Carlie's father.

"Rosalie's memorial. He was there," Bella replied.

"Oh right. Has Carlie spent time with him since he's been back?"

"What do you mean? Why would Carlie spend time with him? He's..."

"Her father. Bella I've known since you introduced me to that little girl. The eyes give it away a little. I've never known anybody apart from him to have eyes as green as that plus you couldn't wait to tell me that you had finally done the deed with him back in high school."

"Oh right. So true meaning of this little visit. You can't tell me that you came all the way down here from the Rez just to have a cosy little chat with me."

"I told you I've missed you. I wish that we had never broke up Bells. I could have made you happy but I suppose now that Edward is back..."

"Jake, nothing is happening between me and Edward. We don't even see each other when he picks Carlie up. He gets her from school and takes her back to school. I haven't seen him for three weeks."

Bella got up from her seat and joined Jacob on the sofa. She took his hand and laced her fingers through his. He smiled down at her and together they watched the television. Bella laid her head on Jacob's shoulder which produced another smile on his face.

"I like this Jake," she murmured.

Jacob looked at her and their heads slowly got near each other.

"I like this too," Jake replied.

He licked his lips and closed the gap between them. As they slowly kissed each other all Bella could think about was the fact that it wasn't Edward but if she had to go for second best to find happiness then so be it. Neither of them noticed the front door shut and footsteps into the front room.

"Mom, is it... Ew mom! What are you doing?" Carlie exclaimed loudly.

Both Bella and Jacob jumped apart but didn't break their hands. Bella looked at Carlie who in return was looking at her with a disgusted look on her face.

"Honey, you remember Jake don't you?" Bella asked.

"Of course I do. I've known him my whole life but what I want to know is what are you doing?" Carlie asked.

"Well we're um..." Bella started.

"We're getting back together," Jacob finished.

Carlie shuddered at the thought of Bella together with any other man apart from her father.

"I'm going to dads' house. He'll probably drive me back," Carlie replied as she walked back out of the house.

As Carlie rode her bike up to the Cullen house she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. all this time she had hoped that her parents would get over themselves and get back together but from what she had just witnessed she now realized that that wasn't even possible. It seemed like her mother had moved on. She quickly parked her bike outside the house and ran to the front door. She rang the doorbell and prayed that Edward wasn't working today. Esme opened the door and took in the little girl in front of her.

"Carlie, honey what's the matter?" she asked in a caring manner.

"Nana, is. Is. Is. Dad here?" Carlie hiccoughed.

Esme wrapped her arm around her shoulder and led her into the house. As she steered her granddaughter into the front room she called for Edward. Edward upon hearing the doorbell ring then his mother shout for him ran down the stairs and came face to face with her stood outside the now closed front room door.

"Mom, who is it?" he asked.

"Carlie. She's upset. Edward she won't talk to me. Keeps asking for her daddy," Esme replied.

Edward nodded and pushed the door open. Upon hearing the door open Carlie turned around and looked at her father. She rushed to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Dad!"

"Carlie, what's wrong? You should be at home. How did you get here?" Edward asked frantically worried that Carlie had walked there by herself.

"I rode my bike. I came home from school and was going to ask her if I could come see you but she was kissing _him_."

"Who's _him_?" Edward asked.

"_Jake._"

"Oh."

"I asked what she was doing but he told me that they were back together. Dad I don't like him. I hate him! He was never nice to me."

"Why? What did he do? If he touched you, I swear I'll kill him," Edward replied hotly.

"He kept saying that he and mom would get married and he would send me to a boarding school because neither of them wanted me. Dad I don't want to go back. I want to stay here."

"I wish you could stay here too but you can't sweetheart. You have to go back. How about we cook some dinner and then a bit later on I'll take you back myself."

Carlie nodded and Edward thought to himself that he would also have a little chat with Bella about the new developments and what their daughter thought about it all.

Later that evening Edward told Carlie that it was time for him to take her home. Carlie complained at this but soon changed her tune when Edward told her that Bella may take away the access if he didn't take her back. The duration of the ride back to Bella's house was quiet and Edward kept glancing at Carlie to find tears rolling down her cheeks. He pulled into the driveway and put the car into park. He looked at Carlie who was by now crying.

"Hey, don't cry. I promise you that we will sort this out. I'm gonna come in with you and talk to your mom about this. Maybe we could have shared custody so you don't have to spend as much time here."

Carlie nodded and unbuckled herself. She followed Edward up the driveway to the house. She followed him inside and noticed quickly that Jacob was still here. He was sat on the sofa in the front room. This time however he had no shirt on and was lounging there whilst watching the television.

"Oh hey Carlie, I um spilt coffee on my shirt. Your mom is cleaning it for me," he told her.

He then noticed that Edward had his hand on Carlie's shoulder and was glaring at him.

"Edward," he said curtly.

Edward simply nodded his head and called for Bella.

"Bella?"

Bella appeared from the direction of the kitchen wearing a bathrobe. Edward glared at her and shook his head.

"A word please?" he asked.

"Of course," Bella replied then motioned for him to continue.

"In private."

Bella turned round and walked back into the kitchen and Edward followed her. Once they were inside the room he shut the door behind them and turned to look at her. He surveyed what she was wearing and glared at her again.

"Care to explain why my, _our _daughter appeared on my doorstep this afternoon in tears?" he asked venomously.

"I have no idea. She was fine when she left here. Would you care to explain to me?" Bella replied just as venomously.

"Well, she turned up on my doorstep in tears because of something her hussy of a mother told her or rather did not. Am I enlightening you?"

"Jeez Edward Jacob was the one who told her that we were back together. She walked in on us kissing."

"Exactly! Bella she then told me that she doesn't like Jacob. Do you know why?"

"No."

"He told her that as soon as you two got married he was shipping her off to a boarding school! He told her that neither of you like her! How could you even let him _think_ about telling her things like that!" Edward shouted.

"He has _never _told her _anything_ like that! Not once! Either she or you is making this up!"

"Neither of us is making this up! She was very upset while telling me! I am not having it Bella! I expected him to be gone by the time I brought her back but instead he's sat in there _topless_ in front of my daughter telling her goodness knows what! While her mother is out here dressed in a bathrobe! This is not a good impression to be giving your daughter! You look like a hussy!"

Bella stood in front of Edward and growled in his face, "How dare you! How dare you call me that! I am not a hussy!"

"Oh please Bella. It's clear what you were quite obviously doing! You know what he told her? He told her that he spilt coffee on his shirt. Maybe that excuse would have worked if you had been dressed! She's ten not three!"

"How dare you even try to tell me what my daughter would understand! I've had enough of this Edward! I'm done! You'll be lucky to even see her in the street now!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly clear what I mean. I'm stopping the access. I'm forbidding you to have contact with her! If even so much as breathe in her direction then you'll hear from my lawyer! I thought we could be adults about this but obviously you want to act like a child! You can't expect me to mope around forever! I was never going to just sit back and not be happy. Jacob makes me happy and you can't stand to see that!"

Before Edward could retaliate the kitchen door opened and Jacob poked his head round.

"Is my shirt in here Bella? I can hear everything and to be honest you can cut the tension in here with a knife. I'm afraid we're not going to work out but thanks for a lovely afternoon."

Edward noticed the shirt down by the table leg and threw it to Jacob rather forcefully.

"Put it on and get out," he growled.

Jacob retaliated by smirking at Edward and tucking the shirt into the waistband of his jeans and swaggering out of the house. Edward watched him go then turned round to face Bella again.

"I'm not letting you do this without a fight! I'm going to speak to my lawyer and ask for full custody of her! You are not eighteen anymore Bella. You can't go sleeping around when you have a child to think of!" he yelled at her.

At that moment Carlie stormed into the kitchen and looked at the two warring adults.

"I've had enough! Mom I want to live with Aunt Alice!" she yelled.

Both adults looked at Carlie and asked, "What?"

"I'm moving in with Aunt Alice. I've just called her and she's coming to pick me up. If you can't get along with dad for my sake then I'm going. I don't like the fighting! I just want normal parents! Parents who love me and each other!"

"We do love you but we can't love each other at the moment. It's not going to happen Carlie," Bella told her.

Once Edward heard Bella say that he made his excuses and left the house. At that present time he didn't know if relocating to Forks was a good idea anymore.

* * *

**Remember reviews make me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

****

A/N: So sorry to keep you hanging. I've been quite busy this week. I had some temping work and had to make a giant Etch A Sketch birthday banner for someone I baby-sit for. Also I barely had time to write as I was having lengthy MSN conversations with my friends.

**Anyways I would like to thank the following for reviewing: **_**barbiedoll123, dolphindreaming, Dawb, kywoman38, the captains wife, twilightkc, jayd-n33**_

**Also thanks for the 6 new favourite story adds, 2 new favourite author adds, 4 new story alerts and 2 new author alerts.**

* * *

Chapter 11

A week after Bella and Edward's showdown found Bella sitting at Alice's kitchen table. She held her head in her hands while she waited for Alice to return from upstairs and tell her if her daughter wanted to see her. Truth be told she hadn't seen Carlie since the announcement that she wanted to live with Alice. Not that it wasn't for want of trying, Carlie just refused to see her mother. Her excuse was always the same - let Edward have his access back and she would freely sit down with Bella and talk to her. That wasn't an option in Bella's mind. Bella's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps descending the stairs and her heart dropped when she realized Alice was alone. Alice joined her at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry Bells. She said exactly the same as yesterday. She's as stubborn as you."

Bella's tears that had been threatening to fall began falling at that point. Alice watched as her best friend break down in front of her and just wished that Carlie would see her but alas she couldn't make her niece do anything she didn't want to do.

"Maybe if you say he can have supervised access then she'll speak to you. You must have a good reason for saying that he couldn't see her," Alice continued.

Bella shook her head profusely then started to speak.

"That's the thing Al. I said it out of spite and she knows that. I've taken the one thing she wanted from her and she's not going to forgive me for that. I've lost her and I've lost him. I wouldn't be surprised if she went to live with him now. He'd give her a better life than I ever could."

"Isabella Swan don't you _ever_ let me hear you say anything like that again. That child has not wanted anything since the day she was born. You've given her everything. You were a mother and a father to her until Edward found out about her. She'll forgive you. I know she will, just give her time."

"Then why won't she talk to me?" Bella asked, her crying had now reduced to small sobs.

"Because she's hurt Bella! She needs time to heal!"

"I know. I just can't stand not seeing her. Not being able to walk into her bedroom and see her laying on her bed reading or sitting at her desk doing homework. I miss seeing her onto the school bus everyday and hearing her run into the house and dumping her backpack after school. I'm hurting too, can't she see that?"

"I know Bella, I know."

"Well sitting here isn't going to help anything. It's not like she's going to run downstairs and rush into my arms. I have to go. Please Alice, just tell her that I love her."

Alice hugged her friend and murmured, "Of course I will. I've told her everyday. She'll come around soon."

Bella nodded and stood up. As she walked to the front door she wiped the tears away and turned around. She glanced up at the stairs and her breath hitched when she saw the small form of her daughter sitting on the top step. She looked so small and so scared. It wasn't anything Bella had seen before.

"Carlie," Bella breathed.

Carlie looked at Bella, wiped her own tears away and got up from the step. She ran down the hallway and into the guest room. Carlie flung herself onto the bed and started to sob. She thought that by moving out she would make her mother see sense but all she seemed to be doing was breaking her heart. She heard the front door close and Alice come up the stairs. Alice knocked on the door of the small guest room and opened it.

"Can we talk?"

Carlie nodded and Alice sat down on the edge of the bed. Carlie sat up and looked at her Aunt.

"I'm hurting her."

Alice nodded and rested her hand on Carlie's shoulder.

"She's hurting Carlie. You need to talk to her. I'm sure she'll let you see your dad again if you spoke to her. I know that you're hurting as well but unless you two actually talk then nothing is going to be sorted out and as much as me, Uncle Jasper and the girls love having you here it's not where you belong. You belong at your house with your mom."

"I just want them to be happy. If they just saw that they still love each other then they could be happy. They don't have to fight. Why can't they just live with me and be a proper family?" Carlie sobbed.

"I don't know Carlie. Your mom and dad are very complex. They've always had fights. High school was a nightmare with those two around. One moment they would be the most loved up people I knew and then the next either your dad would say something wrong or do something wrong and your mom would be mad at him or your mom would think she wasn't good enough for your dad and he would be mad at her. This is completely normal for them and maybe they will see that they belong together but you have to know that that is a maybe. They may never see the things that everyone else can see."

Carlie nodded then said, "I just want to see my dad. I miss him."

"He misses you too sweet pea."

Downstairs they heard the doorbell ringing and Alice got up off the bed.

"Stay up here okay. I know you want to see him but just let me talk to him first," Alice told her.

"How do you know it's my dad?" Carlie asked.

"Trust me I know. Stay here okay?"

Carlie nodded again and lay back down on the blue and green comforter. She heard Alice open the door and greet whoever it was. She so desperately wanted to go downstairs but she knew that she had to listen to Alice, as it was she was going against her mothers' wishes by letting Edward see his daughter.

Alice followed Edward into the kitchen and joined him at the table. She noticed that he had a small rectangular box covered in pink paper with a small pink bow on top. He set the box on the table and looked at Alice.

"Look I know she does want me seeing Carlie but I just wanted to give her this. It's like all the missed birthdays and Christmases rolled into one gift," Edward told Alice.

Alice held her hand up to stop him waffling on and looked Edward square in the eyes.

"First of all how on earth did you know that Carlie is staying here? Second of all if you think we're not going to talk about why Carlie came here and Bella then you're wrong Edward Cullen so spill."

Edward sighed and started to talk.

"I know she's here because it was mine and Bella's argument that she overheard. We were arguing about Carlie and access because she slept with Jacob Black! Carlie walked in on them kissing after school and came to me. My guess is that as soon as Carlie was out of that front door they jumped into bed together. Carlie keeps saying that Bella is still in love with me but how on earth am I supposed to believe that when she jumps into bed with that mutt?"

"I didn't know any of that. Carlie just turned up on my doorstep and said that you weren't allowed to see her anymore. She told me that Bella was back with Jacob but she didn't tell me that you and Bella had an argument. Seriously Edward if you and Bella want to be friends and be able to share your daughter then you need to stop these arguments. I personally think you and Bella need to sit down without Carlie around so you can scream, shout and do whatever to get this hatred for what's happened out of both of your systems."

"I'm pretty sure the only hatred Bella holds is the pure hatred she has for me."

"Bella doesn't hate you. You need to find out what is going on in that pretty little head of hers to be friends! You need to be friends with each other for your daughters sake."

Edward sighed again and turned his attention onto a knot on the wooden table. He fingered the knot while he spoke.

"I don't want to be just friends. I love her. I've loved her ever since I set my eyes on her across the cafeteria when she moved to Forks. She is my everything!"

"Then you need to fix this Edward! Go to her house and talk to her. Don't shout, don't scream, just talk!" Alice scolded.

"Me and Bella can't talk. All we ever do is argue!" Edward scoffed.

"If at first you don't succeed, try and try again! Keep trying. She'll talk to you eventually."

Edward nodded. He pushed the box towards Alice and said, "Can you give that to Carlie. There's a card inside that she needs to read."

Alice pushed the box back and said, "I can do better than that but I am warning you now Cullen, tell Bella you've seen Carlie and I swear I will kill you."

Edward nodded. He knew better than to cross Alice, he had found that out during grade school when he had cut the hair off all her Barbie dolls. In return Alice hid the sheet music that he needed for his piano exam thus causing him to fail and having to retake the entire grade.

Alice soon returned with Carlie following her who when she saw Edward sat at the table waiting rushed forwards and gave him a hug.

"Dad, I've missed you," she breathed.

"As have I Carlie," Edward replied.

Carlie pulled away and sat next to her father. She was smiling for the first time in a week and it was because Alice had gone against Bella's wishes. Edward pushed the box towards Carlie and smiled.

"What is it?" Carlie asked.

"Open it. Think of it as ten birthday presents and ten Christmas presents in one."

Carlie opened the box and saw the card. She picked it up and saw that on the back of one of his business cards Edward had written '_I'll always be here for you._' She then peeled back the tissue paper to reveal a small silver cell phone. She picked it up and stared at the phone.

"I figured that if your mom wouldn't let me see you then there was no harm in talking to you. I've already programmed my cell phone number into it and you can give me a call anytime you want," Edward told her.

"Thank you dad. Have you told mom?" Carlie asked.

"No. I'm going to see her in a moment. I want to get this sorted out for your sake. You shouldn't have to listen to us argue whenever we see each other. There is something you should know though, me and your mom are probably never going to get back together and be the family we should be. If I could turn back the clocks then I would never have left you and your mom."

Carlie nodded then gave Edward a cuddle.

"Thanks dad," she breathed.

Edward gave Carlie a kiss on her forehead and told her that he would call her after speaking to Bella. Carlie nodded and watched as her father exited Alice's house.

Edward was sat in his Volvo looking up at the house in front of him. He was trying to work up the courage to go and see if the object of his desire was in the house. He decided that now was better than never so got out of the car and slowly trudged to the front door. He knocked on it and soon found Bella glaring at him.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I suppose so. Come in," Bella replied.

Edward followed Bella into the house. She led him into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Bella gestured for Edward to join her which he obliged to.

"Speak," Bella told him.

"I'm sorry. I need to tell you something that will probably make you hate me and my sister even more," Edward started.

Bella gestured for him to carry on and she carried on with the paperwork that she had to do.

"I've just been to see Carlie."

"I told you that you were not to see her."

"I didn't go there with the intentions of seeing her. I was going to give Alice a present for her but she said that I should give it to Carlie myself."

"What was it?"

"A cell phone. I figured that if I couldn't see her then I could at least speak to her," Edward explained.

"Fair enough. Is that all?"

"No. I told Carlie I would try to sort this out. Bella can't we talk like adults here. She needs to see me. You're taking me away from her."

"I suppose so. Edward we can't even be in the same room as each other without arguing so how are we going to do this? How are we going to drop her off and pick her up if we can't at least be civil?"

"We're being civil now aren't we? No shouting yet," Edward told her.

Bella nodded and put her pen down on the table. She found herself looking into those green eyes that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Her eyes wandered down Edward's handsome face and fixated on his lips. She wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips just once more. She shook her head and heard the chimes of Edward's laugh.

"Why are you shaking your head?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bella lied.

"Silly Bella. You're still the same aren't you?"

Bella nodded then got up from the table. She needed to busy herself with something so that she wouldn't think about kissing her ex boyfriend again.

"Coffee? Juice?" she asked.

"Coffee please," Edward replied.

"One sugar and lots of milk right?" Bella asked.

"You still remember?"

"Of course I do. I remember a lot about our time together."

"Me too."

The playful banter went backwards and forwards as Bella made the coffee. Bella found herself smiling at the thought of her and Edward being in the same room as each other and not wanting to kill each other. Once the coffee had been made she gave Edward his cup then leant against the kitchen worktop with her own cup in her hands.

"So, do you ever think where we went wrong before?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've just proved to ourselves that we can have a civil conversation and laugh together without arguing. Could we have been friends right from the word go and not put our daughter through all that heartache?"

"Maybe. I just think we were angry at each other though. I was angry at you for keeping our daughter from me and you were angry at me for leaving and not coming back. We're past all that though right?"

"Of course."

Edward stood up and made his way to Bella. He held out his hand and smiled at her.

"Friends?" he asked.

Bella shook his hand and smiled back.

"Friends," she confirmed.

They stood staring at each other for quite some time. Edward let his eyes look at Bella's mouth and he smiled at her.

"Stay very still okay?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I want to try something. Just stay still."

Edward leant his head down and kept his focus on Bella's lips. As his head grew closer Bella realized what he was doing and let her eyes close slowly. She was anticipating the moment that she felt his lips on hers. Edward's lips reached hers and gently caressed them. He leant back and looked at Bella.

She was smiling so he bent his head again and recaptured her lips. At first it started out slowly, their lips were gently caressing each others then Bella traced Edward's bottom lip with her tongue. He granted her access and they soon were caressing each other's mouth. When they felt the need for air Edward pulled away. Bella looked up at him and grinned.

"I missed that," she said quietly.

"Me too. I've been wanting to do that since the memorial," Edward replied.

Bella went up onto her tiptoes and kissed Edward again. This time though the kiss was full of urgency. As though their bodies were wanting to catch up on all those years that they missed out.

Bella pulled away and said, "Bedroom. Now."

She pulled Edward up the stairs giggling as she went. Later on that day, Bella woke up in her bed and realized that she wasn't alone. She looked over and saw Edward in the bed. She picked up the covers and looked at what she was wearing. She grimaced then looked at the bedroom floor. Clothes were scattered all over the place. She realized what had obviously gone on and screamed. Edward shot up and looked at Bella.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you wearing clothes?" Bella asked.

Edward looked under the covers as well and grimaced. Bella glared at him.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out Edward! You got what you wanted. You got me again for the last time and you get to see Carlie again. This was a mistake. A very big mistake! Now get out!" she screamed at him.

Edward didn't want to fight so got out of the bed and quickly got dressed. He made his exit from the house and sighed as he got in the car. That was not how he wanted the visit to go.

Meanwhile upstairs Bella had gotten herself dressed and had decided to go and visit Carlie to tell her that she could see Edward again. As she drove to Alice's house all she could think about was Edward. She just couldn't get him out of her mind. She parked her car in Alice's drive and walked into the house.

"Hello?" she called.

Carlie came out into the hallway and looked at her mom. She rushed forwards and gave Bella a cuddle.

"Can we talk mom?" Carlie asked.

Bella nodded and allowed her daughter to lead her into the front room. They sat on the sofa together. Carlie looked at Bella and sighed.

"I saw dad today," she told her.

"I know. He told me. Listen me and your dad have spoken to each other. We didn't shout for once and we've decided that we can try to be friends for your sake. You can start staying with him again."

Carlie nodded then said, "Dad gave me a cell. He said that I can call him whenever on it. Is that okay mom?"

"It's fine sweetheart."

"He told me that you'd never get back together."

Bella thought of the afternoon's events when Carlie mentioned that. She knew that before it had all gotten out of hand that there may have been a possibility of them getting back together but she wasn't so sure. Would Edward still want her after she told him that it was a mistake and to get out?

"No I don't think we will but we're friends. That's good right?"

"Yeah better than before. Um I spoke to Alice today. I asked if I could come home."

Bella's breath hitched in her throat and she grinned at Carlie.

"Are you sure? You want to come home?" she exclaimed.

"Of course I do. I'm packed. Can we go now?" Carlie asked.

"Well is it okay if we stay for dinner first. Home isn't going anywhere Carlie," Bella replied.

Carlie smiled at Bella then cuddled her again. As Bella cuddled her daughter she couldn't help but think that maybe things were going back to how they were again. She just needed to fix things with Edward.

* * *

**Please review. Pretty please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have rewritten this chapter four times. I think this is probably the best version I have written. Also so sorry it's so short!**

**I would like to thank the following people who reviewed: **_**megan84, rpattz granny, Dawb, dolphindreaming, barbiedoll123, twilightKC**_

**Also thanks for the 6 new favourite story adds, 10 new story alerts and 1 new author alert.**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine. I just own loads of Twilight merchandise!**

* * *

Chapter 12

6 weeks later.

The weeks had slowly passed by with no mention of what Bella and Edward had done. They hadn't told anyone and certainly hadn't mentioned it to each other. They were still friends and talking much more civilly to each other than they had done in the past. Bella had started to feel sick and knew what that could mean.

She hoped that what she thought was wrong with her wasn't happening because in her eyes she had just gotten Edward back, she didn't want him to think that she was trapping him. After a few days of constantly feeling sick she thought that she needed to buy a pregnancy test but didn't want to. She wanted to stay completely oblivious to what he head and her body was telling her.

She had also tried to hide her symptoms from her family but that wasn't working either. Alice knew that there was something wrong with her and had asked her many times to which Bella told her that nothing was going on. Towards the end of the sixth week Bella decided that she had to suck it up and buy the test.

Once she was in possession of it she made sure her house was empty before heading to the bathroom. She waited for the three minutes then slowly peeked at the test. What she saw made the blood drain out of her face and she knew that she had to speak to someone and that someone was Alice. She drove to Alice's and didn't either bother to knock the front door. She knew it would be unlocked so she just walked in clutching the pregnancy test. Alice looked up at her and paled at the tears running down Bella's cheeks.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Alice what am I going to do? He's going to kill me!" Bella replied.

She was shaking now. She knew that Edward would hate her for this new development.

"What are you going on about?" Alice asked.

"This!" Bella yelled as she threw the test onto the table.

Alice picked it up and looked at the little plus sign in the window.

"You're pregnant? Is this? It can't be!"

"Yes Alice! I'm pregnant! I peed on that stick and now I'm knocked up... Again!"

Alice looked at the stick she was currently holding, screamed then threw it on the table.

"You just let me pick a stick up that you peed on?" Alice screamed at her.

"Do you think I care about that? I'm pregnant Alice!" Bella screamed back.

"Who's the father?"

"I don't want to say..."

"Is it Jake?" Alice asked.

"Of course not! We're not even together!" Bella yelled again.

"Then who Bella? Tell me!"

"I don't want to," Bella whined.

"Isabella you had better tell me or so help me!" Alice yelled at her.

Bella looked down at the floor then mumbled something.

"Say what? I'm sorry I didn't hear that."

"I said it's Edward's Alice. What am I going to do? He is going to hate me!" Bella fretted.

Alice got up from her seat and walked to where Bella was stood. She engulfed Bella in a hug and rubbed her back. She then stood back from Bella and smiled at her before leading her to the table.

"He will not hate you Bella. This could be the one thing that will fix everything between you two. You love him right?"

Bella nodded.

"Then tell him. You have to tell him this time. You think he isn't going to notice that you're pregnant when you start showing? If you told him it was someone else's then he found out it was his he would hate you. He's a doctor, he will put two and two together when you start showing. First of all though you need to go see the doctor to get it confirmed."

"I can't Alice," Bella whispered.

"And why is that?"

"My doctor is your dad!"

This simple statement started Bella off again and she sat at the table wailing. Alice leant across the table and clutched her hand. She rubbed it slowly and shushed her.

"You don't have to tell him it's Edward's yet. Just go and say you think you're pregnant. Dad won't judge you. He didn't judge you when you were having Carlie did he?" Alice told her quietly.

Bella shook her head.

"Then go and get it confirmed. Get it confirmed and checked everything is okay then sit down with your daughter and tell her she is going to be a big sister. Once you've done that tell Edward then you can both tell your daughter that she isn't going to be a half sister. You need to tell Carlie and Edward. You can't ignore it. It will not go away!"

Bella nodded and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry I cried. I was being silly," Bella said quietly.

"Don't be so silly. It's hormones. I can't believe you're going to be a mommy again."

"And you're going to be an auntie again only this time it won't be a secret."

Alice grinned at her and Bella couldn't help but grin at Alice.

"Go home Bella. I love you but if you stay here there will no one to meet Carlie from the school bus. She'll be home soon. Have that conversation with her."

"Yeah."

"Then text Edward and say you need to see him. I want you to tell him before the day is through."

"What about getting it confirmed?" Bella asked.

"Do that with Edward. You don't have to tell him that you are pregnant just say you think you're pregnant!"

Bella nodded again then stood up.

"Thanks Alice. You always know what to say to make it better," Bella told her.

Alice smiled at her again then said, "Now you just make sure you look after my niece and cook her well."

"How do you know that? I could have a boy this time. A boy that looks just like his daddy."

"Oh I know. Just trust me."

Bella rolled her eyes and knew that Alice was very rarely wrong but she just hoped that this time she would have a boy to prove her wrong. She bade her good bye and exited the house. All during the drive back to her house Bella had a hand resting on her stomach. Now that she had spoken about it she felt herself getting excited at the prospect of carrying Edward's child. Only this time she decided that he would know that he was going to be a dad. She didn't want to deny him this adventure.

Just as she pulled into the driveway, Bella saw the yellow school bus pull up to the sidewalk and the doors opened. She watched as Carlie bounded off the bus and ran up the driveway.

"Mom! What are you doing here? I was just going to get my bike and ride to dad's house."

"I got let out of work early baby girl. Listen can I talk to you before you go see your dad?" Bella replied.

Carlie instantly looked worried.

"Hey don't worry. It's not bad. It's good. Really really good."

"Okay mom."

Both girls walked into the house and sat down in the front room. Carlie looked her mother who slowly got up and wandered into the kitchen.

"You want some juice baby girl?" Bella called to her.

"Sure. Um what is this about? You're never out of work early like this!" Carlie called back.

Carlie listened to her response then had an idea. She got her cell out of her bag, smiled at the door way and put the voice recorder on. She then waited for the screen to darken again and placed the cell onto the coffee table. Bella walked back into the room holding two cups of juice and a plate of cookies. She set them down onto the table and smiled at her daughter.

"Did you get a text from your dad?" Bella asked.

"What? Oh. No I sent him a text to say that I was going to be there in a bit. Otherwise he'd worry if I didn't turn up."

Bella nodded and sat down on the armchair.

"Carlie I have some news for you."

"Mom can I talk to you first please?" Carlie asked.

"Sure you can but then I need to tell you something important."

Carlie nodded then thought about the questions she wanted to ask.

"Do you love dad?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Bella asked.

"Just answer it mom. Do you love him?"

"Yeah. Carlie I love with every part of me and that's why I need to talk to you."

"Just let me finish mom. I know he still loves you. His eyes twinkle when we talk about you. He often asks me what you do when I go to his house and every time he says your name his eyes twinkle."

"What are you getting at?"

"You need to speak to each other. You love each other mom. You're only hurting each other by not being together and living in separate houses. The kids at school say that I'm really lucky because I get to have two bedrooms, two houses, two birthdays, two Christmases, two of everything but I don't think I am. I heard him crying last weekend."

"Did you?"

"Yes. When he thought I was asleep. He was laying in his bed looking at photos of you and him. He kept saying that he wished he could fix it all. Mom he just wants to fix things. Please let him fix things."

"Are you sure you're not saying this because you want a normal family?" Bella asked.

"No mom. It's all true. He misses you so much."

"Okay I'll talk to him. I need to talk to him anyway."

Carlie nodded then picked her cell up. Under the pretence of sending another text she turned the voice recorder off and picked up a cookie and bit into it. Bella was sending a text. Once she had sent it she looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Carlie I have to tell you something."

Carlie nodded then looked at her mother.

"Mom, I don't feel well."

"Are you okay? Maybe you should go to bed?" Bella told her.

"You tell me what you have to tell me then I'll go to bed. My whole face is tingling."

"Carlie I'm -"

Bella didn't get to finish her sentence though because at that point Carlie's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she keeled over onto the floor. Bella let out a blood curdling scream and rushed to her daughter. She cradled her in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Carlie! No please don't take her! I was going to tell them I promise! Carlie come back to me!" she screamed over and over again.

* * *

**You know what to do!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: First things first, this isn't the last chapter. It may seem like it but it isn't. We have another chapter then an epilogue then it's over! Secondly I am not a doctor nor do I suffer from what Carlie suffers from. I am basing what happens loosely on what happened to me as a child and from what I've read on wikipedia.**

**I would like to thank the following who reviewed: **_**rpattz granny, barbiedoll123, twirob, ilOVEyOUh.1001, the captains wife, vampirelover1645, dolphindreaming, Bellaangel1383, Dawb, twilightKC, Bookworm5509, lilmstran, Mollyberg23.**_

**Also thanks for the 8 new favourite story adds, 4 new favourite author adds, 10 new story alerts and 1 new author alert.**

* * *

Chapter 13

An eternity seemed to pass by for Bella. She saw Carlie's cell phone laying on the table and picked it up. She quickly dialled the emergency services and looked at her daughter on the floor.

"Hello, which service do you require?"

"Ambulance. Please help, my daughter, she's not well."

"Can I just get your address please? I can dispatch the ambulance right away so we can help your daughter."

Bella told the operator her address, all the while not taking her eyes off Carlie who was still laying on the floor.

"How old is your daughter?"

"She's ten. God I don't even know what happened! She ate a cookie and then said she didn't feel well."

"She ate a cookie you say? What flavor?"

"I don't know. Let me check."

Bella looked at the plate of cookies and noticed that one of the peanut butter ones was missing. She knew that she hadn't eaten any of the cookies so that must mean that Carlie ate it.

"Peanut butter flavored," Bella replied.

"Okay. It's important that you tell this to the people that are going to help your daughter. Is she breathing?"

Bella watched the slow rise and fall of Carlie's chest and mumbled yes into the cell phone. She then heard a knock at the door and rushed to it. She threw the door open and allowed the paramedics have access.

"They're here. They're helping her," Bella said into the phone.

As she watched the paramedics help Carlie she mumbled a thank you into the phone and hung up. She then looked up at them and spoke.

"Her name's Carlie. Carlie Swan. She's ten and said she didn't feel well after eating a peanut butter cookie. Please help her."

The paramedics continued to help Carlie and slowly lifted her onto a stretcher and carried her out of the house. Bella followed them and once inside the ambulance she looked at the paramedic sat with them.

"Do you mind if I call someone?" Bella asked.

"No, not at all. Is it an important call?"

"I need to call her father. He needs to know that she's not well."

The paramedic nodded again and Bella scrolled through the phonebook on the cell to find Edward's number. When she found it she pressed the green call button and put the cell to her ear. Bella groaned when the call went straight to voicemail, she waited for the beep before she left her message.

"Edward, it's Bella. Um Carlie's being taken to hospital. She collapsed and I don't know what's wrong with her. Call me when you get this."

Bella hung up and put the cell into the pocket of her jeans. The ambulance pulled up at the hospital and Bella hopped out. The paramedics unloaded Carlie then wheeled her into the emergency room. As they were wheeling her in the paramedics gave all of her vitals to a doctor.

"Carlie Swan, ten years old, possible anaphylactic shock. Mother says she collapsed after eating a peanut butter cookie. Throat and mouth inflamed. She was given a shot of epinephrine while on transit."

The doctor nodded and followed Carlie into the resuscitation room. He then came back outside and stood looking at Bella.

"Mrs Sw -"

"It's Miss. Miss Swan," Bella replied.

"Miss Swan, we can assure you that we will do everything we can for your daughter. I'll be back soon with some news."

Bella watched as the doctor walked back into the room. Bella looked around and looked for Edward before realising that he wouldn't be in the emergency room. She let her eyes fall upon a nurse and slowly walked over to her.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where Dr. Cullen is please?" Bella asked.

"He's um upstairs. Would you like me to call him?" the nurse replied.

"No that's fine. He needs to hear this from me."

"Miss, they won't let you onto the paediatrics ward. I can call him and you can speak to him over the phone if you'd like?"

Bella nodded and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a sharp pain shot across her abdomen. Bella groaned and her hands shot to her stomach. The nurse rushed from behind the station and helped her to a wheelchair.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked.

"I'll be fine," Bella groaned.

"I think you should get checked over. Has this happened before?"

"No. Can you get a doctor to look at me? I think I'm pregnant," Bella told the nurse.

The nurse nodded and wheeled her into a cubicle.

"Two seconds Miss er..."

"Swan. Isabella Swan."

"I'll get a doctor to check you over."

Bella nodded and waited patiently for the doctor to come and see her. The curtain opened again and she looked at the doctor who had entered the cubicle.

"Afternoon Miss Swan. I hear you think you're pregnant and you're experiencing some abdominal pains?"

Bella nodded then muttered, "Has someone got hold of Edward?"

"Edward?" the doctor replied.

"Sorry Dr. Cullen. I need to talk to him. It's urgent."

"He's finishing with a patient then he's been called into resus to deal with a possible nut allergy. I'm afraid you won't be able to talk to him for sometime. Now could you just lift your top for me please?"

Bella obliged and watched as the doctor pushed down onto her stomach a few times. He made small sounds as he did this then wrote something down.

"When was the date of your last menstruation?"

"Um about eight weeks ago I guess."

"Any pains since the initial pain?"

"No, it feels fine now."

The doctor now had a small card wheel in his hand and looked up at Bella.

"Congratulations Miss Swan. I'd say you're probably six weeks pregnant. We can't tell for sure though until your first sonogram."

Bella nodded and pulled her top back down.

"Can I go and see how my daughter is please?"

"You may Miss Swan."

Bella walked out of the cubicle and stood outside the resus room. She knew that Edward had been called down to attend to their daughter but did he know that it was Carlie that he would be attending to?

"Bella?"

Bella turned round and saw Edward walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Bella broke down and sobbed into his chest.

"Carlie. Cookie. Collapsed," was all that Edward could make out. Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Is it Carlie with the suspected allergy?" he asked.

Bella nodded her head and whimpered when Edward pulled away from her. He poked his head into the room where she was and spoke to his fellow doctors.

"Call someone else from Paeds. I can't work on her. She's my daughter. I'll be outside with her mother."

He closed the door and looked down at Bella.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Bella shook her head and started to talk.

"I need to talk to you. About the other week."

"I thought that we were never going to talk about that day?"

"We weren't but I didn't know then what I know now Edward."

"What are you saying?" Edward asked.

"I'm pregnant. I took a test earlier then was going to speak to Carlie and ask you to come and have it confirmed with me but then everything happened."

"So it's not confirmed?" Edward asked.

"It's confirmed. I just had it confirmed here. I felt some pain but I'm okay now. Do you hate me?"

Edward pulled Bella back into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I could never be mad at you Love. You have just given me the best thing on this planet."

Bella looked up at Edward and smiled. Edward returned the smile then lowered his head down and kissed her. The kiss was full of love and Bella knew that this time it was for keeps. The doctor that was working on Carlie came back out of the room and cleared his throat. Bella pulled away from Edward and looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"She's okay. She's awake and asking for you."

"What was it?" Bella asked.

"The cookie. Your daughter is highly allergic to nuts to it was the peanuts that set it off. It wasn't noticed before because the body is constantly changing. It could have been lying dormant in her since birth but now it's reared its' ugly head so to speak. She'll have to carry what's called an epipen around with her. It's got epinephrine in it to stop the reactions from being so severe. This is a life threatening condition."

Edward nodded to show that he understood and looked at Bella.

"Well shall we give her the good new Miss Swan?" he asked.

Bella smiled and nodded and together they walked into the room. Carlie was sat up in her bed and smiled at her parents. She noticed their intertwined hands and smiled even more.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" she asked.

"Well Carlie before you kick-started everything off with that allergy of yours I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant. Congratulations honey you're going to be a big sister," Bella told her.

Carlie squealed and grinned at her parents.

"So does that mean you're back together now? Please say you are because me and the baby needs our parents together."

"I guess that means it does Carlie," Edward replied.

Bella looked up at Edward and smiled again. Edward chastely kissed Bella and looked forward to the start of his new life.

* * *

**You know what to do...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is it the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm aiming for that to be up sometime next week however I am going to Thorpe Park next Thursday so I don't know whether it will be before or after then. I've written this like 6 times since monday. It took my thoughts off the pain of my new tattoo.**

**I would like to thank the following who have reviewed: **_**barbiedoll123, twilightKC, lilmstran, wrighthangal, rpattz granny, AnimeAngel41, Bellaangel383, Danielle242, Isabela is Online, the captains wife, ilOVEyOUh.1001, Dawb, RozieIvashkov, Flora73, dolphindreaming, Da RaNdOm PeRsOn**_

**Also thanks for the 9 new favourite story adds, 1 new favourite author add, 4 new story alerts and 2 new author alerts.**

* * *

Chapter 14

31 weeks and 4 days later

Bella Swan was sat in the armchair in her front room. She was surrounded by her friends and family and a tonne of presents.

"Come on Bells! Open them!" Alice yelled at her.

"Guys I'll just open them later with Edward. They're for him too considering this is his child as well," Bella replied.

Alice sighed dejectedly and rolled her eyes. Bella gasped and put a hand to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Esme fretted.

"Nothing. Munchkin moved. It's fine. It's got a fine set of legs on it," Bella replied.

Alice rolled her eyes again then said, "Both you and Edward know what the munchkin is. Why don't you just tell us?"

"I want it to be a surprise for you all. We have the name picked out and we like this being our little secret. You'll all find out soon enough. And on that note I need to pee."

Bella stood up and started to waddle towards the stairs so she could go to the bathroom. As she reached them she felt a pain overcome her. She placed her left hand onto her swollen stomach, her right hand onto the banister and groaned. She felt something pop and fluid trickling down her legs.

"Ew mom couldn't you have waited till you go to the toilet?" Carlie yelled.

Everyone looked towards Bella who was smiling at them sheepishly while bent over.

"That's not pee sweetheart. Could somebody drive me to the hospital please?"

Esme and Alice jumped up out of their seats and rushed to where Bella was stood.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked.

"Is it time?" Alice asked.

"What is it then?" Carlie asked.

Everybody was screaming questions at Bella who couldn't take it anymore. Surely they knew how much pain she was currently in.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

Bella took a deep breath then focused on the people currently occupying her front room.

"Esme I'm not fine. It hurts. Alice yes I think it is time. Carlie that means the baby is on its' way. Now could somebody drive me to the freaking hospital!"

"Sure mom will put you in the car. Where's your bag?" Alice replied.

"Upstairs in mine and Edward's room. Please hurry! Oh and call Edward!" Bella yelled back as Esme helped her out of the house with Carlie following her.

Alice nodded and ran up the stairs taking two at a time to get Bella's hospital bag. Once she had located it she ran back down the stairs with her cell phone out. She dialled Edward's cell and screamed in frustration when she got his voicemail.

"Edward it's Alice. We're bringing Bella in. It's time!"

Hopefully that voicemail would reach Edward in time. Alice put her cell phone into her pocket and rushed out of the house. By now the guests had filed out of the house when they realized that the shower was over by the exit of the guest of honor. She jumped into the back seat of the car with Bella and jammed the bag in between her feet. She grabbed Bella's hand and whispered to her.

"It'll be okay honey. Soon you'll have another baby."

"Ed, oooo, ward?" Bella moaned.

"I got his voicemail. I left a message."

Bella nodded and grimaced as another contraction hit. Once it had past she looked at Alice in anger and yelled at her.

"Alice! You had best get hold of this baby's father because I am _not _pushing this thing out without him there again!"

Alice chuckled at the sudden change in Bella's attitude and pulled her cell phone out again. She quickly dialled Edward and sighed when she got his voicemail again.

"Voicemail again. Bells only you could choose when Edward's not on his break to go into labor."

Bella gripped Alice's hand in a vice like grip and looked her in the eye.

"I don't care about that! I want Edward!"

"Honey we'll page him when we get there. Breathe!"

Bella focused on her breathing just like she had been told in her lamaze classes. she kept grimacing through her contractions because she knew that her daughter was in the car and she had no idea whether she could keep the bad language she so wanted to scream under control.

"Mom how much further?" Alice asked.

"Just pulling in Alice," Esme replied.

The car came to an abrupt stop and Esme hopped out, she opened the passenger door on Bella's side and helped her out. Nearby a security guard was walking towards them.

"Hey! You can't stop there!" he yelled.

Esme looked up and glared at the security guard.

"Do you think I care about that? She's in labor!"

"You still can't park there!"

"Mom I'll take Car and Bella inside and page Edward. You go park the car," Alice told her.

Esme nodded and helped Bella into a wheelchair. She then got back in the driver's side and drove away. Alice pushed Bella into the hospital and rushed up to the maternity floor. Once there she looked at the bored receptionist behind the desk and cleared her throat.

"She's in labor. The father is in this hospital somewhere! Page him! Edward Cullen! Dr. Edward Cullen!" Alice said frantically.

"What's her name?"

"Isabella Swan."

The receptionist nodded and motioned for a doctor to come over. He led Alice, Bella and Carlie into a room and helped get Bella onto the bed.

Alice had truly believed that the receptionist had paged Edward so when four hours later he still hadn't materialized she was starting to worry. Bella meanwhile was dilated by seven centimetres and only had another three to go till she could start pushing. Bella grabbed hold of Alice's shirt and pulled her down to her level.

"You had better get Edward now Alice or so help me this baby won't have an aunt!"

Alice nodded slowly and looked around the room. She noticed Carlie was missing and grimaced.

"Um Bells, where's Carlie?" she asked.

Bella looked around the room and pulled Alice down to her again.

"Find this baby's father and my daughter before I rip you a new one," she said menacingly.

Alice gulped and quickly walked out of the room. She ran into Emmett and smiled.

"Em! Where's Nate? Where's mom? Where's Carlie? Where the hell is Edward!"

"Hey calm down. Mom has Nate and the girls. Go find Edward, I'll watch her!"

Alice nodded again then realized something.

"Wait does mom have Carlie?" she asked hopefully.

"No, she left her here with you. Maybe she's gone to find Edward?"

"Yeah um. She's in there. Beware she's like a bear with a sore head."

"Hey no worries. Been there and done it!" Emmett chuckled as he walked into the room.

Meanwhile down by the paediatric ward, Carlie was patiently waiting outside the locked door for someone coming in or out to fetch her father. She spotted a nurse coming towards her and smiled. The nurse smiled back and stopped to talk to her.

"What's the matter? Are you lost?" the nurse asked.

"Um no. I was just wondering if you could get my dad for me. My mom's in labor and he's working."

"Sure. What's your dad's name?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen. Tell him that Carlie is waiting outside and it's urgent."

The nurse nodded and swiftly opened the door. She disappeared inside the ward. A few moments later Edward exited the ward and looked at his daughter.

"Carlie? What's the matter? What are you doing here?" he asked frantically.

"Mom's here. The baby's coming!"

Edward paled and opened the door of the ward.

"I have to go!" he yelled at the nearest nurse who squeaked and nodded.

Together they ran back towards the maternity unit where they found Alice leaning over the reception desk.

"I don't care! She needs him! Page him now!"

"Alice!" Edward yelled.

Alice looked up and saw Carlie and Edward.

"Carlie! Where have you been?" Alice asked.

"Getting dad. She's in there dad!" Carlie exclaimed as she pointed towards a room.

Edward nodded and ran into the room that Carlie was pointing at. as he entered Bella looked up and glared at him.

"Where have you been?" she yelled.

"They didn't page me. I'm so sorry baby. How dilated is she?" he asked the midwife.

"Nine. One more and we'll be ready to push. This labor has progressed very quickly," he replied.

Edward nodded and held onto Bella's hand. He then gave the male midwife the once over and grimaced.

"Is he um delivering the baby?" he asked Bella.

The midwife heard and chuckled.

"Yes Edward," Bella replied.

"Like hell is he!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward, he's gay. You have nothing to worry about."

Edward nodded and watched as Bella convulsed on the bed in pain. The midwife examined Bella again and smiled.

"Well Miss Swan, are you ready to have your baby?"

Bella nodded weakly and smiled at Edward.

"Ready. 1, 2 and push Isabella."

Bella screwed her face up and pushed as hard as she could. She didn't know why she had put herself through this again. That was when she decided that she wouldn't be having anymore children.

"I hate you Edward Cullen!"

"I love you!"

"You are never coming near me again!"

"What?" Edward squeaked.

The midwife laughed then said, "They all say that. I've seen mothers say that then be here again a year later in exactly the same predicament."

Edward nodded and braced for Bella's grip again.

"Push again Isabella!"

Bella pushed again and pulled Edward's hand up to her face. He thought she was going to kiss it but instead she smiled at him wickedly and bit down on his thumb hard.

"OW! Bella! What the?" Edward yelled.

"Thought you might like to know what sort of pain I'm in! Multiply that by a hundred and you get the feeling!"

This exchange between Bella and Edward kept going for a few more pushes. Suddenly Edward was aware of the midwife saying something else and he refocused on what was happening.

"The baby has crowned. One more Isabella and you'll have your baby."

Bella nodded and pushed as hard as she could all the while screaming profanities at Edward. The room went deathly silent for a few moments before the shrill cry of a newborn baby erupted. The midwife cleaned the baby up then placed her onto Bella's chest.

"Congrats mommy, it's a girl. Do you have a name for her?" the midwife asked.

Bella and Edward looked at each other, smiled then looked down at their daughter.

"Rosie. Rosie Cullen," they said simultaneously.

Edward looked at Bella, placed a soft kiss on her sweaty forehead then said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Bella replied.

Edward looked at the baby and smiled again.

"Marry me Bella," he said simply.

* * *

**You know what to do!**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: So sorry about the wait. RL got to me and then the days were just flying by.**

**I would like to thank the following who reviewed: **_**DoubleFate, babriedoll123, dolphindreaming, AnimeAngel41, lilmstran, rpattz granny, twilightKC, the captains wife, allyb1985, miss rain, fdaleny214, TwilighterForeverAndAlways, jade-girl-28297, ellaryne, Danielle242, ilOVEyOUh.1001, Dawb, CullenLina, Da RaNdOm PeRsOn, savannavansmutsmut, Edward Lover 1817, edwardslorens **_**and of course anyone who reviewed previous chapters but not this one.**

**edwardslorens review said: **_**wait this makes no sense so bella would be 7 moths 4 days pregnant? which means the babby was early**_

**Bella concieved when she and Edward agreed to be friends for their daughter's sake (chapter 11). Bella then found out that she was pregnant 6 weeks later as stated at the beginning of Chapter 12. Usually a doctor starts the count of the 40 weeks 2 weeks before actual conception to include ovulation so in a doctors eyes she would have been 8 weeks pregnant when she found out so when she gives birth (31 weeks and 4 days later as stated at the start of Chapter 14) the gestation would have been 39 weeks and 4 days but even if you don't count those 2 weeks then gestation would be 37 weeks and 4 days. Considering doctors consider anything from 37 weeks to 42 weeks full term my argument is no the baby wasn't early.**

* * *

Epilogue

8 years later.

Isabella Cullen was sat in the kitchen currently trying to feed her youngest child.

"Come on sweetie, please eat. This is yummy. Look mommy likes it. Mmm yummy," she begged.

The child in the highchair giggled and banged a spoon against the tray. Bella sighed and admitted defeat. Her baby just simply wasn't going to eat the concoction of sweet potato and eggplant that she had pureed together. She got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Carlie!" she called.

The distant thump of her eldest daughters' music stopped and she heard her bedroom door open. Soft footsteps thumped across the landing and Bella soon found herself looking at her now eighteen year old daughter.

"Yes mom?" Carlie asked.

"Did I hear you open your door? Was your door closed?" Bella questioned.

"Yes and yes."

Bella sighed then said, "Carlie Renee Cullen you know full well that when Jack is here then your bedroom door remains open at all times. Your father wouldn't like it."

"Psh what dad doesn't know won't hurt him," Carlie replied.

"You know the consequences. Both of you down here now please."

Carlie rolled her eyes then disappeared. When she hadn't returned within five minutes Bella sighed and yelled up the stairs again.

"Carlie Renee Cullen, come down here now! Jack if you aren't with her then you'll be going home!"

Bella heard the bedroom door open again then shut. She listened out for the footsteps and sure enough she heard two sets. While the footsteps came towards the stairs Bella busied herself with clearing the plate of uneaten food away. The next time she looked up she found herself looking at a miniature version of herself and a tall, gangly young boy. Carlie rolled her eyes at Bella and descended the stairs.

"Sorry Mrs Cullen," Jack said shyly.

"Jack, I've told you before, call me Bella. It doesn't matter what Carlie's dad told you to call me. Don't listen to him," Bella replied.

Jack smiled at her and watched as she wiped the tray of the highchair over and blew a raspberry at Carlie's sibling.

"Carlie? Where are your sisters?" Bella asked her eldest child.

Carlie looked up from the newspaper she was reading and nodded towards the living room.

"Watching TV," she replied.

Bella nodded and then heard the front door close, she smiled to herself because she knew that that sound meant her husband was home.

Edward shut the front door behind him and turned to find two little girls in front of him. Both girls looked like a perfect mixture of their parents and looked adoringly up to their father.

"Come here then my booger butts!" Edward exclaimed.

"Ew daddy, I no booger butt!" the younger of the two girls exclaimed.

Edward chuckled and bent down to give the child a kiss on her cheek.

"You are a booger butt. You're my four year old booger butt Zoey," he replied.

He then looked at the elder of girls and kissed her cheek.

"And you Rosie are my eight year old booger butt! Where's mommy?"

Both girls pointed in the direction of the kitchen and Edward nodded. He started to walk towards the kitchen with his daughters following him. When he entered the ki9tchen he saw his wife washing some dishes at the sink. He crept up behind her and put his arms round her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm hello Mrs Cullen," he said as he gently placed a kiss on Bella's neck.

Bella swatted his hands away and chuckled.

"Small persons about Mr Cullen. Save that for later please."

Edward smiled and walked to wear Carlie was sat. He kissed the top of her head and nodded at Jack.

"How was school Carlie?" he asked.

"Fine dad," Carlie sighed.

She hadn't even looked up from the newspaper.

"Hi Mr Cullen," Jack said to Edward.

"Hello Jack, do you not have a home to go to? Good to know that you remember what I told you to call me," Edward replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

That made Carlie looked up from the newspaper and roll her eyes. She stood up from the breakfast bar and grabbed Jack's hand.

"Come on we'll watch TV," she told him.

Edward sat down in the place where Carlie was sat and started to laugh when the teenagers were out of the room. Bella threw a dishcloth at him and scowled.

"Edward, stop picking on that poor boy!"

"I can't help it. He's an easy target. Good day Love?"

"Mmm. Your son wouldn't eat his puree. You need to have some words with him Edward."

Edward looked over at the baby in the highchair who was still quite happily banging a spoon on the tray.

"He'll eat it eventually. It takes up to ten tries before a baby willingly accepts a new taste," Edward replied as he made his way to the highchair.

He picked the baby up and said, "Shall we annoy your sister and her friend some more Charlie?"

"DADADADADA!" Charlie screamed.

"I'll take that as a yes then my boy. Come on."

Edward smirked at his wife then made his way into the living room. He saw the two of them sat on the sofa with their hands linked together between them. Edward smirked again at Charlie and stood in front of the teens.

"Budge up. Make room for the old man Carlie," Edward told his daughter.

Carlie sighed and scooted to her left so as to make room for her father. Edward sat down and placed Charlie on his lap. He leant back with his hands behind his head and smirked again. He knew that he was an overprotective father when it came to Carlie but he also knew that he was just making up for the first ten years of her life.

Carlie looked longingly over at Jack and sighed again. This action didn't go un noticed by Edward which only made his smirk get bigger. Yep, he thought to himself, life couldn't get any better than this.

The End.

* * *

**Once again I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story and review it. Thanks!**


End file.
